


Gods And Monters

by ThatOneGuy17



Series: Blood Is Family? [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Family, Kara Questions Her Human Worth, Kara loses her powers, Multi, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy17/pseuds/ThatOneGuy17
Summary: After losing her powers, Kara struggles to deal with a life without Supergirl. But when people start dying all over National City, a new enemy arises that may hold the answer to her problem.





	1. Super No More

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Blood Of The Family, I recommend you do so before reading this, and let's begin.

Chapter 1: Super No More

Kara took the elevator to the top floor of CatCo tower, and walked straight into Lena's office.

"What assignment do you have for me today?" Kara asked her boss.

Lena looked up from her desk, and confusion flooded her face. "Why are you here?" Lena asked. "Should you be recovering or something after the whole... incident?"

"I'm fine." Kara said firmly.

"Kara, you just lost your powers, you lost your ability to be Supergirl. Anyone is your position would at least be shaken."

Kara sighed. "Maybe, but I'm not just anyone. I'm not even..." she stopped herself, because she was wrong. Now she was human.

"There's nothing I can do about it." Kara continued. "But sitting on my couch at home won't change anything. The best I can do is continue my human life. So I ask again, do you have any assignments for me?"

Realizing that Kara wasn't going to back down, Lena handed her a folder. "That should have a list of everyone I want interviewed."

"Thank you." Kara said, preparing to leave.

"Kara wait." Lena said, stopping the blonde in her tracks. "Has Von told you yet?"

Confusion struck Kara's face. "Told me what?"

"Ah God. Don't worry about it, you'll find out later."

Confusion still showed on Kara's face, but the girl shook it off and continued to due her human work.

Bar

Von was sitting at a bar drinking, when his phone started ringing. He looked to see Lena calling, and declined.

"Wife?" the bartender asked.

"Complicated." Von replied.

"That explains why you've kept coming back for the past week."

"It's one of them. Now give me your strongest liquor." Von demanded.

The bartender nodded and went to get Von's request. The kryptonian sat there, until a man in his mid twenties and dark hair sat next to Von.

"Long time no see." the man said to Von, getting his attention. When Von turned his head to the man, his eyes widened.

"Kenny?" Von asked.

The man smiled. "Haven't changed a bit."

"How did you find me?" Von asked, not looking very amused.

Kenny snickered. "I saw a sketch of a man who beat up Superman a few months back that reminded me of an old friend. And I also heard that the same dude fought an all powerful alien with Supergirl and others last week. I figured only Von could get himself into that much trouble."

Von still did not look happy to see Kenny.

"Oh come on." Kenny yelled. "You seriously that angry with me? It's been almost ten years man, let it go."

"It's not that I can't let it go. It's that I don't believe you have." Von replied.

"Like I said, ten years ago. And to be fair, you're the one who almost killed me."

"That was self defense."

Kenny nodded. "True. But the simple fact is that I want to repair our friendship."

The bartender then arrived with a bottle of liquor.

"Perfect timing." Kenny stated, grabbing the bottle. "We can reminisce about the good old day with some good old alcohol." Kenny then poured himself a glass. "Remember how we first met?"

"It's kind of hard to forget." Von replied. "Besides, I think I should be the one asking that. After all, I wasn't the one who was too stoned to know what year it was."

Nine Years Ago

A sixteen year old Von was walking down the street, when he heard someone yelling using his super hearing.

"You still owe me for your last high!" a man yelled.

"I'll give you the money. Just... shut up." someone responded poorly.

Von then heard a gun click. "Give me the money now."

Von then sped an apartment door, and kicked it down.

"What the..." the man turned his head to see Von. He then pointed it gun at Von and fired, but nothing happened to Von. Von then ran at the man, and threw him against the wall, knocking him out instantly.

"Wow." another sixteen year old boy said amazed. "How did you do that?"

"Uhhhhh... martial arts." Von responded, not wanted the kid to know his secret.

"But didn't the bullet hit you?"

"It must've missed." Von made up an excuse.

"I guess. Anyway, thanks for doing that." the kid then extended a hand to Von. "Kenny."

"Von." Von said accepting his hand. He then smelled something abnormal. "Is that pot? Was that your weed dealer?"

"Uhhhh." Kenny didn't know what to say. "You a cop?" Von shook his head. "Then yeah, kind of."

Von sighed. "Damn it. I shouldn't have gotten involved in this."

"Well you did." Kenny said putting a hand on Von's shoulder. "But let me make it up to you and buy you a high."

Von chuckled. "Thanks, but I'm not the kinda guy who gets high. Now good luck with... whatever you do."

Von then left the apartment. Kenny was about to follow him, until he noticed something on the ground. A flattened bullet.

Present

Von and Kenny were on their fifth round, talking and laughing.

"Remember when you stole the cop car, and said in the radio 'Hey pigs, which one of you went wee, wee, wee, all the way home?!'" Kenny asked, while laughing with Von.

"Yeah, we had our moments." Von stated, downing another drink. "Hey. I don't mean to bring up troubling stuff, but have you kept in touch with her?"

"Kate?" Kenny asked. Von nodded. "I tried to. But you know Kate, her father's legacy first, everything and everyone else second."

Von chuckled at the comment, until he saw Lena calling him again.

"Who's that?" Kenny asked.

"Someone who I want you to stay away from." Von replied, answering the phone and walking away from Kenny. "How you doing?"

"You haven't told Kara yet?" Lena asked.

Von sighed. "I didn't know when the right time was."

"She's your sister. She's our unborn child's aunt. You have to tell her." Lena replied stubbornly.

"I know. It's just that with everything that's happened in the past week, I didn't know when was the best time to bring it up."

Lena sighed. "Fair enough, but we have to tell her now."

Von nodded. "All right. I'll talk with her."

"Thank you."

Von then hung up and turned around to Kenny.

"We'll have to continue this another time, but I've got a life to get back to."

Kenny chuckled. "Thanks man for giving me a second chance."

Von nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we can salvage our friendship. But until next time."

Von then left the bar, leaving Kenny smiling devilishly.

Kara's Apartment

Kara walked into her apartment to find Barry trying (but failing) to cook.

"Hey Kara." Barry greeted, turning his head from the stove, which instantly caught on fire. Barry screamed, and sped to get a fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

"Sorry about that." he apologized.

"It okay." Kara replied. "But next time, order a pizza."

Barry went over to Kara and pulled her closer to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Because we care about you, and we don't know how you're taking the fact that you're not kryptonian anymore." Barry answered.

Kara sighed. "I know, it's just that I'm tired of everyone thinking that I'm helpless and a wreck because of what happened."

"No one thinks that."

A knock appeared on the door.

"Kara, can you let me in?" Von asked from the other side.

Kara's eyes widened, and the blonde turned to Barry and quickly asked. "Can you hide?"

Confusion appeared on Barry's face.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's just that... you know, don't want to tell anyone about us yet." Kara said awkwardly.

Barry sighed, and sped away.

Kara then ran to the door, and opened for Von.

"Hey." she greeted. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Von replied, walking in. "Sorry I haven't talked to you much after... I've just had a lot on my mind."

Kara nodded. "It's alright, I understand."

There was an awkward silence between the two, until Von opened his mouth.

"Lena's pregnant with my child."

Kara's eyes widened, and her both fell in awe. She then pulled her brother into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you." She said.

Von then hugged her back, smiling himself.

"Thanks." he said.

When Kara separated from the hug, she cried. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Von laughed at her enthusiasm.

Meanwhile

Outside Kara's apartment, Kenny was looking at the whole situation using binoculars.

"Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor." he said to himself. "Who would've guessed."

Nine Years Ago

Von was walking out of a convenient store, when Kenny came up to him

"Hey Von!" Kenny greeted loudly.

Von seeing this went up to Kenny, grabbed him and brought him to an alleyway.

"What are you doing?" Von asked.

"I wanted to find you to thank you." Kenny responded.

An unamused face appeared on Von.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well that, and this." Kenny then pulled out a knife and jammed it at Von. But when it made contact, it shattered.

Von was in shock after what just happened, but Kenny looked even more surprised.

"You're... you're..."

"I can't believe a pothead figured it out." Von stated.

"You're an alien!" Kenny stated.

"Quite." Von demanded. "I don't need people knowing that."

"You're like Superman."

"Actually, I think he's my cousin."

"Even cooler."

Von rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well, I want to go with you."

"No." Von said firmly.

"Come on." Kenny wined. "I've got nothing here. My mom left when I was three, and my dad... well, let's just say I 'fell down the stairs' a lot."

Von sighed and looked to the ground, weighing his options.

"What do you propose?" Von asked, looking up at Kenny.

"I say we use your powers for a little... enjoyment."

Von chuckled. "Not the worst suggestion."

Present

Oliver was at a warehouse, practicing and hitting some dummies, when someone walked in.

"You're late!" Oliver yelled, walking to them.

"Yeah, well I just found out my best friend is pregnant with my brother's kid." Kara responded.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Von got Lena pregnant?"

"Looks that way. So, what are we doing today?" Kara asked.

Oliver then pulled out a bowl of water.

"Hit it."

Kara's face showed she was disappointed.

"Again?" she asked.

"Until you've built up the body strength you need, you're not ready to go out there."

Kara rolled her eyes, and hit the water.

Construction Yard

A construction worker was standing by the edge of the building, when another worked walked up to him

"Come one Joe, it's lunch break." the other construction worker said.

"What's the point?" Joe asked.

Confusion clouded the worker's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"My wife left me. She took the kids, I... I..."

Joe then spread his arms, took a step forward, and fell.

The worker tried to grab him, but was too late. Joe fell onto a pipe on the yard that went straight through his body.

Soon people surrounded Joe's body, and their faces were covered in shock and horror. All but one.

A brown haired woman smiled at this, while holding a glowing blue necklace.

"Eleven to go." she said before leaving.


	2. Growing Pains

Chapter 2: Growing Pains

Kara was prepared to train with Oliver, but was caught off guard when he handed her two sticks.

"What are these?" she asked.

"The weapons you'll be training with today." Oliver replied.

Kara sarcastically chuckled. "Really? Two sticks? This isn't going to do me any good. Most of the people I went up against had powers, or at least guns."

Oliver sighed, pulled out a gun and handed it to Kara.

"Why do you have that?" she asked.

"For something like this. Now jam the gun face, and see how effective it will be."

Kara rolled her eyes, pointed it straight at Oliver's face, but was taken by surprise when Oliver grabbed her hand and threw her over him, sending her to the floor and taking the gun from her hand in the process.

"If it makes you feel any better, my reaction to this was pretty similar." Oliver said smiling.

But Kara's face showed she was far more pissed than enthused.

Restaurant

Lena and Von were sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant.

The two were looking through their menus for what they wanted to order.

"So..." Von began. "Have you been having any cravens yet?"

Lena chuckled. "Great ice breaker." she stated sarcastically.

"Sorry , I don't usually date. In fact, haven't really dated since 2005."

Lena turned her attention to Von, with her eyes widened. "You haven't been on a date in eight years?"

"Let's just say, my last romance didn't end so well."

"Understatement of the century." Kenny said walking up to the two.

Lena was confused due to her not knowing the man, but she could tell Von knew him, given the death stare he was given him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Kenny Turner." he greeted, offering Lena a hand.

"Lena Luthor." she replied, shaking his hand. "And you know Von?"

"Yeah, me and Von go way back. Mind if I take a seat?"

"You know what they say, three's a crowd." Von stated annoyed.

"Well, I blend into crowd's real easily." Kenny stated, squeezing into the booth. "So anyway, you were talking about past romances. I doubt you two have had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Not exactly." Lena replied.

"Kenny..." Von said, getting ready to strangle him.

"I suppose that's a little soon. How about another time?" Lena nodded (although only really doing that because she was finding herself annoyed with Kenny as well).

"Splendid, adios." Kenny then stood up and left the restaurant.

"May I ask, who was he?" Lena asked Von.

"A long story." Von replied, already exhausted.

Nine Years Ago

Von and Kenny were in a dressing room, talking.

"Okay, why you go out there, all you have to do is beat your opponent." Kenny explained.

"I know how wrestling works." Von replied annoyed. "The problem is that I'm afraid I won't stay incognito if I go around beating up professional wrestlers."

"People aren't going to figure it out." Kenny replied. "Besides, we need money for food and stuff. So unless you have some big money making scheme, we're doing this."

Von rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I don't have too much to lose."

"That's... sort of the spirit." Kenny responded. "Now get on out there!"

Later

Von was waiting behind stage for the announcer.

"And now, for his a opponent. We have a newcomer. The... Superguy!" the man announced.

"Superguy?" Von asked out loud. "Damn it Kenny."

Von then started walking to the ring unamused, and with a crowd booing him.

"Why are they booing?" he again asked out loud. "Don't boo."

Von then got into the ring and faced his opponent.

"So you're the guy I'm suppose to fight?" Von asked, looking at his superior height and muscles.

The opponent then grabbed the mic, and started to speak through it.

"I don't know who you are, but I know that you don't stand a chance against me, just because you're some Superman fan boy."

"Superman fan boy?" Von asked angrily. "Yeah, now you're going feel a lot of pain in your immediate future."

The opponent snickered, not taking Von seriously. The two then went into their separate corners, and the bell rang.

The opponent and Von met each other in the ring, and the man sent a punch at Von, but he easily deflected it. He then tried another, and another, and another, but every time, Von would block, counter, and deflect with ease.

"I'll admit, you've got some fight." The opponent stated. "But you don't stand a chance against..."

He was then interrupted when Von sent a fist into his face, knocking him out immediately.

The crowd was silent after seeing this.

"We have a winner!" the announcer yelled walking back into the ring and grabbing Von's hand. "The Superguy!"

The crowd then started cheering.

Present

Kara was pulling an arrow back with a bow, and Oliver was guiding her hands, trying to help her shoot an apple on a stand.

"Now before you fire, you should take a breath..." Oliver tried to explain, but was interrupted when Kara fired the arrow, but only having it go a few feet.

"This isn't working!" Kara yelled angrily.

"Archery can take time to master." Oliver said trying to calm the blonde. "I didn't get good overnight Kara, there's no shame in it."

"You don't understand, I need this." Kara replied. "Ever since I lost my powers, I've been feeling nothing but useless. Supergirl was the best part of my life, but I can't be her anymore." Kara took a breath, and continued. "After I had to send my last boyfriend away, I wanted to remove my human life from mine because I felt that it was doing nothing but holding me back. But now I can't even do that, because there is nothing to hold back. Maybe I can't be Supergirl anymore, but I can try to at least be something else."

Oliver then looked Kara straight in the eyes, and replied. "I'm sorry about what happened, but you're wrong. I use to feel the same way with Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow, but then I realized that Oliver Queen was just as important. As the mayor, I was able to do things the Green Arrow simply couldn't."

"You're telling me that I doesn't feel good to help people as the Green Arrow?"

"Of course it does, but the Green Arrow isn't perfect. It sucks so much sometimes, and more than a handful of times, I've wanted to hang up the hood and call it quit. But I don't because my normal human side taught me that if it's easy to do, then anyone would become a hero."

"That may have been the case with you Oliver, but with Supergirl I had powers like few others. I could do almost anything easily."

"That's you're problem Kara. Because your Kryptonian side could allow you to do almost anything without challenge, you haven't learned how to handle it when it becomes challenging. But your human side enables you to, that's why you're having trouble adjusting." Oliver then sighed. "We're done for today. Come back when you're ready to face the challenge."

Kara sighed, grabbed her things and left the warehouse.

Lena's Apartment

Lena and Von walked into her apartment.

"That could've gone better." Von stated, referring to the date.

"Yeah." Lena agreed. "But I'm still not exactly sure why he was there."

"I'll be sure to ask him that." Von said, preparing to leave.

"Von wait." Lena said stopping him. "What was he talking about back at the restaurant?"

Von sighed. "I'm not ready to talk about this yet."

"Von, we're having a baby. The best thing we could do for each other is be honest."

"Alright." Von said nodding. "There was a girl named Kate. Me and Kenny fell for her, and some stuff happened. During the whole thing, I did a few things I'm not too proud of, but there's a lot more to the story than what it may sound like."

"Thanks, but that's not exactly what I was looking for."

"I'm sorry, but that's all I'm comfortable saying for now. I'll be back later."

Von then left the apartment.

Streets

A man was on the roof of a building, surrounded by police trying to stop him from walking off.

"Sir, don't do it, you have so much to live for." an office said through a megaphone.

"No, I don't" the man replied, about to take a step off. But was then surrounded by a yellow lightening, and was almost immediately dropped off gently on the ground by the Flash.

"Sorry, but he's right, you do have something to live for." Barry said to the man he just saved.

The man then took a step back, due to a wave of dizziness coming over him.

"You okay?" Barry asked.

"What happened?" the man asked.

"You tried to jump off a building, and I saved you."

"I did?" he replied as if this was news to him.

"You okay?" Barry ask, grabbing the man's arm, but seeing a strange symbol on it. "What the?"

Warehouse

Oliver was shooting arrows at tennis balls, when Kara walked in.

"You're right." she replied. "I don't usually have to persevere, at least not with situations like this."

Oliver then turned around to face Kara. "There's nothing wrong with being scared or uncertain about what to do next, but you can't just expect there to be an easy way out." he then walked closer to Kara. "Kara, I don't know exactly what it's like to lose what you have, but I do know some of it, and I don't think losing your powers is the only thing that's keeping you down."

Tears then began to fall down Kara's cheeks. "My sister's in a coma, and I can't help her. Not as Kara Danvers, not as Supergirl, not as anyone."

Oliver then pulled Kara in for a hug.

"I thought you weren't a hugger." Kara said.

"Not usually, but I know what it's like to have a sister in a coma." Oliver replied. "If you still want to do this that's fine, but you can't expect it to heal all of your pain."

"I'm going to do this." Kara stated separating from the hug. "But I'm not doing it to undo the past, I'm doing this to start a new future."

Oliver smiled. "That's the spirit." He then handed her a bow. "Come on, practice makes perfect."

Alleyway

Kenny was walking through an alleyway, when Von grabbed him and put him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kenny asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Von stated. "If you're really just looking to repair our friendship, then why interrupt my date?"

"I'm sorry." Kenny apologized. "I admit, I overstepped. I just wanted to update myself on your life."

"I want to give it another chance, but I am finding it difficult you don't want me dead after Kate."

"Kate was nothing more than a girl we both wanted to sleep with, but didn't want to sleep with us. I see that now."

"Really? That's all you see her as? Because you tried to kill me due to your 'love' for her."

"I was a teenager. You know, hormones and crap."

Von then put a finger to Kenny's face. "This is your only warning. No following me or meeting anyone I don't want you to, understand?"

Kenny nodded. "Yes, of course."

Von then let go of Kenny.

"Don't make me regret this." Von stated walking off.

Eight Years Ago

Von was walking to a motel room, with cash in hand. He opened the door to find Kenny talking to a sixteen year old brown haired girl.

"Hi." Von greeted, confused by the situation. "I got the money from the last fight, and you are?"

"Kate." she said introducing herself.

"Von." he said shaking her hand. "Why are you here?"

"I was about to show her a few... tricks." Kenny stated, getting a disgusted look from Von.

"Trust me, you can do much better than him." Von said, getting a chuckle from Kate.

"Don't listen to that asshole." Kenny interjected. "This is about you and me."

"Good luck with that." Von sarcastically stated before leaving the room.

Present

Von was walking back to Lena's apartment, until someone grabbed him and pulled him into an abandoned building.

When he turned see who it was, he saw a familiar face.

"It's been a while Von."

"Kate?"

Café

Kara was ordering a coffee , but when she reached into her purse, she didn't have enough money.

"Oh Rao." she whispered to herself. "I'm sorry, can I have a minute?"

"No need." a man said, giving the waiter the money. "Keep the change."

He then turned his head to Kara.

"Thanks." she said.

"No need, I like to do a good deed now and then." he replied.

"Kara Danvers." she said offering him a hand.

"Kenny Turner." he said accepting her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like something's going on with Kenny. If you enjoyed leave a review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. One Life To Live

Chapter 3: One Life To Live

"Kate?" Von asked, with a shocked face.

Kate smiled. "It's good to see you again."

She then began to walk around him, but he imitated her as well, not turning his back or side to her.

"Why are you here?" Von asked.

"I'm here for my dad."

Von scoffed. "Still on about that whole 'I have to honor my father's dying wish' thing? I thought after what happened, you would've strayed from it."

"Let's just say I still have reason to believe him."

"Even after I showed you he wasn't even in his right mind?"

"We live in the world of impossible Von, hell you're the impossible too. Is it really that hard to believe he's real?"

"I've seen a lot in this world and beyond, but ancient alien psychic gods aren't one of them."

"Well then, you should keep an open mind." she said, walking towards him.

"What are you doing?" Von asked as she grabbed his neck.

"Remember our first kiss?" she asked, pulling him in for a kiss.

Eight Years Ago

A teenage Von and Kate were in the middle of a field, laying down and looking up at the night sky with all of the stars.

"My father use to say that every star was proof." Kate said.

"Proof of what?" Von asked.

"Proof of the impossible. Proof that just because something's not around anymore, doesn't mean it isn't relevant."

"Because of the light?" Von asked. "You see, some of these stars could actually be gone, and the only reason we might be seeing them now is because they're so far, far away, that the light is only reaching us now."

Kate smiled. "How do you know so much about this?"

Von chuckled.

"How about I show you." Von said standing up, and offering Kate a hand.

Kate took it, and Von lifted her up to her feet and said. "Hold on."

Confusion appeared on her face. "Hold on to what?"

"Me."

Von then grabbed Kate's arms, and slowly started flying up. Kate seeing this grabbed onto Von, and was completely amazed by what was happening.

"You... you're... a... and..." Kate couldn't even speak.

"I'm a Kryptonian from the planet Krypton." Von said, amused by Kate's reaction. "I can fly, shoot lasers from my eyes, see through walls, run really fast, lift pretty much anything, and I'm invulnerable to almost anything on this planet."

"Well that's a hell of a background." Kate said chuckling.

Von smiled, and before either one of them knew it, they both leaned in for a kiss.

Present

Kenny and Kara were sitting at a booth in the café, talking and laughing.

"So you're telling me that ketchup is healthier than broccoli?" Kara asked chuckling.

"I'm just saying that's my personal experience." Kenny replied.

Kara laughed.

"Thanks for buying me the coffee, and the conversation." she said. "It's been fun."

She then got her things and was prepared to leave, until Kenny stopped her.

"Actually, I wanted to know if we could go to your place?" he asked.

Confusion appeared on Kara's face, until she realized what he might've met by it.

"Look, I'm... flattered, but I have a boyfriend. And I don't usually do this sort of stuff with guys a I just met."

"Oh... I don't want to sleep with you, I just want to get to know you."

"That doesn't sound..." Kara was beginning to say, before she was interrupted.

"You're going to bring me to your apartment, and answer everything I ask truthfully there." Kenny stated.

Kara then lulled mysteriously lulled by his words.

"Yeah." For some reason she agreed. "Why not?"

Kenny smiled while putting a necklace from his hand into his pocket.

Lena's Apartment

Lena was reading a book, when a whoosh of yellow lightening appeared in front of her.

"Jesus Christ!" she yelled, until she saw a man. "Who are you?!"

Barry then turned to face Lena, and offered her a hand. "Sorry. Probably should have knocked. I'm Barry Allen."

Lena shook his hand. "Oh yeah, Kara told me about you. You're the blur, right?"

"Actually, I prefer the Flash." Barry said shrugging.

"Well, why are you here?"

"Right." Barry then pulled out his phone and showed Lena a strange symbol. "I saw this symbol on someone I saved earlier today. The funny thing is that he didn't know anything of what was happening, or how he got that symbol on his arm. I looked it up, but found nothing online. Kara told me that you're smart and rich, so I figured since she vouched for you..."

"That I could be the answer to your problem." Lena said, finishing Barry sentence for him. "Well, ever since I found out that I'm pregnant, I've felt like people have seen me as nothing but fragile. Yeah, I'll help you."

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Barry asked surprised.

"Long story."

Abandoned Building

"Remember our first kiss?" she asked, pulling him in for a kiss.

But before their lips could meet, he pushed her away.

"Spare me the good old memories, why are you really here?" Von asked. "I'm not stupid, there is no way it is a coincidence that you arrive in National City a mere week after Kenny."

Kate chuckled. "I haven't seen Kenny in eight years. After all, you're the one I wanted to be with."

Von laughed sarcastically. "If that were true, you would've left with me."

"I had responsibilities."

"To a dead man who was having you follow a lie."

"This is why I didn't go with you. You didn't love me enough to accept that part of my life."

"Don't you dare blame me for that!" Von yelled, pointing a finger at her. "I did love you, like no one else. But I wasn't prepared to watch you waste your life on a false crusade for a man you killed himself in front of you."

"And what have you done with you life?" Kat asked.

"I've become a being so unstoppable, not even Superman and Supergirl can defeat me."

"And you have no one in your life who truly loves you."

The second after Kate made that comment, Von sped in front of her, and grabbed her throat.

"It's taken me a while, but I have found happiness." Von whispered to her.

"Would it be weird if I said I was kind of turned on?" Kate asked.

Von then let go of Kate's throat.

"Leave town by tonight." Von demanded. "If you don't, I'll kill you and Kenny."

And in a blink of an eye, Von disappeared.

Kara's Apartment

Kara and Kenny were sitting down in Kara's living, while Kenny was asking Kara a bunch of questions.

"The Flash?" Kenny asked.

"Barry Allen." Kara replied robotically.

"Green Arrow?"

"Oliver Queen."

"Superman?"

"Clark Kent."

"Supergirl?"

"Me. Or was me."

"Lena Luthor?"

"Pregnant with Von's baby."

Kenny's eyes widened at this. "That's interesting."

Kenny then looked at his phone. After seeing the text, Kenny stood up and pulled out a necklace.

"You are going to forget what really happened. But you will remember that we had a good time, and now you consider me a good and loyal friend."

"Yeah, a good and loyal friend." Kara replied.

Kenny smiled and left the apartment.

Lena's Apartment

Lena was browsing through several books for the symbols, when Von walked in.

Lena hearing this turned around.

"Von?" she asked.

"I love you." Von stated, getting a surprise reaction from Lena. "I'm not just saying the because you're pregnant with my baby. I'm saying that because I mean it, I love you. The reason why is because you make me feel something I never thought I could experience, humanity. You are one of the reasons why I strive to become a better person. You are the best part of me."

"Am I interrupting something?" Barry asked, walking in.

"Barry?" Von asked, confused.

"Yeah." Lena began awkwardly. "Probably should've told you we weren't alone before you said all of that. Um... okay."

"'Um... okay?'" Von asked, repeating what Lena just said. "I spilled my heart out to you, and all you can say is 'Um... okay?'"

"I'm going to leave." Barry stated, preparing to walk out the door, until Von stopped him.

"No going anywhere until we sort this..." Then something caught Von's attention.

"What's that?" Von asked, pointing to one of the symbols on the desk.

"That's why I'm here." Barry began. "I wanted Lena's help on figuring out what these symbols mean."

"I already know." Von said, walking up to them.

Surprise appeared on Lena's and Barry's faces.

"How do you know?" Lena asked.

"Because Kate showed me eight years ago." Von explained. "These symbols are suppose to represent some sort of sacrifice to an ancient god."

"Ancient god? Who?"

"According to legend he was the most powerful psychic to ever exist, until he was slain with some dagger." Von continued.

"Does he have a name?" Barry asked.

"Despero. His name is Despero."

Eight Years Ago

Von walked into a bed room with Kate.

"I've got something to show you." Kate stated.

Von chuckled. "Is it anything naughty?"

"Not quite." Kate replied, turning on the lights to reveal pictures of people, places and symbols.

"What is this?" Von asked, mesmerized by all of the effort put into this.

"My father's work." Kate began to explain. "My father researched an ancient alien god named Despero. According to legend, Despero was created when he came into contact with the Flames of Py'tar. When he did so, he gained to powers of a god, and sought to use them to bring forth a new age of peace. But was stopped before he could accomplish his goal. My father tried but failed to find and awaken him, but I promised him I would do so."

"And I thought I had an interesting background." Von stated in awe.

Present

Kate was sitting down in an apartment, when Kenny entered behind her.

"Was it worth it?" Kate asked, turning around.

"I've got information I wanted, so yeah it was."

"Well now Von is on to us, and he will make things difficult."

"So will we." Kenny replied, handing Kate a necklace.

"You don't want it anymore?" Kate asked.

"I only needed to gain Kara's trust."

"Why not compel her to do what you want?"

"I want Von to know that every decision she made was of her own free will."

"Always with the vengeance."

"He took everything from us, now we will do the same to him."

"I like it when you get all vengeful." Kate said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally have a name to the mysterious dude Kate wants to find. In case you don't know by now, Kate is the little girl from the ending of Blood Of The Family, it was just her as a ten year old, so basically her origin story. If you enjoyed comment, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	4. The Water Stays Its Course

Chapter 4: The Water Stays Its Course

Von was searching through Lena's computer, when Lena walked in.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked.

"Looking for it." Von replied, not giving a clear answer.

"Care to be a little less vague?" Lena retorted.

Von then looked up towards Lena and responded. "Care to reply to a confession of love with something more than, 'Um... okay?'"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Von, you can't just say something like that, and expect me to reply the way you want me to."

"I apologize that I wanted you to say 'I love you too Von.'" Von said sarcastically.

"Von, you are the father of my unborn baby and I do care about you, but that doesn't mean that I have complex feelings for you."

"Whatever." Von said rolling his eyes and continued to search the internet. "I fount it!" Von yelled.

"Found what?" Lena asked, walking over.

Von the put the computer in Lena's view, revealing the image of a dagger.

"And that is?" Lena asked.

"I remember Kate talked about a dagger that she needed to find Despero." Von began. "I think this it. It looks exactly like the pictures she showed me eight years ago."

"All right, where is it?"

"It's being auctioned in Bludhaven. If I can get this dagger, I can find out what she's planning."

"How do you plan to get to Bludhaven?"

"Last I checked, I can fly."

"Well then, how do you expect to get the dagger?"

"Would it be wrong to ask for some money?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Oh God."

"Come on, I'm certain Kate's behind the suicides and wants the dagger. If we can get it, we can find out her endgame."

"Fine. But I'm only giving you a check for five million."

"Only five million? I'll starve." Von replied sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha." Lena replied, looking for her checkbook. "Speaking of which, care to tell me more about what happened between the three of you?"

Von sighed. "Really?"

"If you really love me, shouldn't you be able to trust me?" Lena said.

"It's not that I don't trust you, its that this isn't exactly easy for me."

"These kinds of things rarely are. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try at all."

Von sighed in defeat. "Alright. Kenny wanted to be with Kate since the moment he met her, but me and Kate found ourselves... enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Kenny found out, and he was... less than pleased.

Eight Years Ago

Kenny opened the door, and walked into Kate's room with flowers in hand, and saw a huge lump under her bed sheets.

"What the?" Kenny asked seeing this.

A gasp came from under there, and the bed sheets were thrown off, revealing Von and Kate naked under there.

"Von?" Kenny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Von replied, unsure what to say.

Kenny then dropped the flowers on the floor, and continued to stare at the two in shock.

"How? Why?" Kenny said still in shock.

"Before we answer that, can we put on some clothes?" Von asked.

"I second that." Kate added.

Kenny's face then evolved from surprise to anger, and he stormed out of the bedroom.

"Kenny, wait!" Von cried out.

Present

Kara was sitting on her couch, scrolling through the channels on her TV, when Barry sped in.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner, I was helping Von and Lena with something." he said, sitting next to Kara on the couch.

"It's fine." she replied. "It's just that, I wish you wouldn't just speed out every second."

"I know. But you've been there, something's happening and you can't just sit around and do nothing.

"Yeah, but..." before Kara could finish, Barry's phone buzzed.

"Sorry." he said looking at this phone. "Bank robbery."

He then sped out in yellow lightening, and was gone.

"Because this doesn't prove my point at all." Kara said sarcastically, continuing her search for something to watch. Until she stopped, pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Oliver? You have anything tonight?"

Bludhaven

Von was walking around the auction room with a suit, and eyeing everyone here. He then made his way to a familiar face in the crowd.

"And what might you be doing here Kenny?" Von asked, walking up to his old friend.

Kenny turned his head to Von, smiled and said. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm here bidding on something for a friend." Von replied.

"Basically the same thing here." Kenny replied back.

"With what money?"

"Let's just say that I have a few friends."

"May I ask what you two are talking about?" a dark haired man in his early thirties asked, walking up to the two.

"Having a friendly chat." Kenny answered.

"And you are?" Von asked.

"Bruce Wayne." he said, offering the two a hand.

"Von." Von replied, shaking Bruce's hand. "This is Kenny."

"A pleasure to meet the both of you." Bruce stated. "If I may ask, what might you be bidding on today?"

"I think we'll find out soon." Von replied.

"That much I can agree with." Kenny added.

"Excuse me!" a man shouted. "The bidding will begin in a few moments. Please, take your seats."

Docks

A group of thugs were meeting for a drug deal.

"Here's the goods." one of them said, opening a briefcase. "Ten pounds of Stardust."

The other thugs smiled and nodded in response. But before any of them realized what happened, an arrow hit the briefcase, casing the Stardust to fall to the ground.

The thugs turned their heads in the same direction to see the Green Arrow. They then immediately pulled out their guns. But before they could fire, the arrow that hit the briefcase glowed, and their guns were then pulled to the arrow.

Oliver then jumped down, and most of the thugs then rushed at him, but a few went towards their stolen guns. However, something unexpected happened, they saw a woman wearing a hoodie by the guns.

"And you are?" one of the thugs asked.

"The girl who's going to stop you." Kara replied.

The two thugs laughed, and lunged at her. Kara pulled out a baton, and hit one of the thugs, sending him to the floor, while other one grabbed her and had her on the floor. He then started sending punches at her face, but Kara started blocking them the best she could, until she sent her fists up and the guy's face, pushing him back. Kara then got up, but heard a click, and turned her head to see the other thug pointing a gun at her head. But before he could pull the trigger, and arrow knocked it out of his hands, and Oliver appeared right next to him, and sent him head first to the floor, knocking him out.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I thought he was out." Kara replied.

"Don't think, know. Because you're not bulletproof anymore, you can be killed by guns."

"I know that!" Kara yelled. "I'm sorry I messed up, but I am frustrated with being unable to properly be a hero."

Oliver sighed. "Kara, you are..."

"No I'm not! I don't have my powers, I don't have ninja training like you, and if you weren't here I would be dead. I hate being human!"

"Kara, I'm going to give you some advice that took me awhile to learn. Be human. Whether you're Kara Danvers, Supergirl, or whatever this vigilante version of yourself is right now, you are and always will be human. Nothing you can do about it, but that's not a bad thing. Because as Kara Danvers, you help the few people Supergirl can't."

"Who?"

"The people you love the most."

Kara sighed. "If that were true, Alex wouldn't be in a coma right now." Kara then began to walk away.

"Kara!" Oliver cried, but Kara gave no attention to him.

Bludhaven

The auctioneer then moved onto the next item.

"For our next item, we have an ancient dagger that was said to originate from the legend of the psychic, Despero. Can we start the bidding at $200,000?"

"$300,000!" Kenny yelled.

"$500,000." Von countered.

Kenny looked at Von angry, and continued. "$750,000."

"A million." Von stated.

"1.5 million." Kenny continued relentlessly.

"3 million." Von said smiling.

"8 million." Bruce said, jumping in. Von and Kenny turned their heads to Bruce in shock, both being unable to go above that.

"8 million going once, going twice. Sold to Bruce Wayne."

"Should of given me a check for 10 million." Von said to himself, referring to Lena.

Later

Bruce exited the building, and was walking home, when Von came up behind him.

"Sorry Bruce." Von apologized. "But I really need that dagger."

Bruce turned around smiling, and replied. "If you think you can just mug me, think again."

But Von chuckled at Bruce's comment. "You're making a mistake if you think you can beat me."

Bruce then sent a punch at Von, but Von easily countered it. Bruce then sent several punches and kicks at Von, but each one was blocked and countered.

"Not bad for some rich kid." Von said. "But I'm not the kind of guy who gets bested easily."

Bruce then pulled the dagger out of its sheathe.

"Really? I'd rather you not use it. It would be hell explaining to Lena how the dagger shattered when it..."

Von was interrupted when Bruce swung the dagger at him. Von instinctually raised his arm in defense, and something unexpected to him happened. The dagger cut through his skin, drawing blood.

Von then pulled back his arm and examined it in shock.

"What in Rao's name?" he said.

"I don't want to kill you." Bruce stated. "But I need the dagger."

Von then sped at Bruce, faster than any human could react, and had him against the wall with his hand on his throat.

"You're... you're an alien." Bruce said, realizing what Von was now.

"Technically, I'm a Super Kryptonian." Von replied. Von then stared into Bruce's eyes, and his eyes began glowing blue. "You will forget that you ever saw me, and that you ever bought a dagger here."

Von then immediately disappeared along with the dagger, leaving a confused Bruce in the streets.

Eight Years Ago

Von opened to door to Kenny's motel room to see Kenny sitting at the foot of his bed, doing nothing but staring at the wall.

"You okay?" Von asked.

Kenny then chuckled and turned his head to Von.

"What do you think?"

Von then nodded. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't want you to find out about me and Kate like that."

"Well I did."

"I know, and I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry."

Kenny then stood up, and faced Von mere inches from his face.

"I love her. But you didn't care, you just did whatever your dick wanted!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I love Kate too. So don't you dare think for a second that I was just doing it for sex."

Tears were beginning to form in Kenny's eyes.

"You were like a brother to me Von. I felt like I could trust you with anything. Clearly I was wrong."

"Kenny, you are not thinking clearly."

"Actually, I am. In fact, I would say I'm thinking much more clearly than I did when I first met you."

Confusion struck Von's face.

"What are you talking about?" Von asked.

"The way I see it, I needed to think as clearly as Lex Luthor does with Superman."

Just then, the door to the room was broken down, and some kind of SWAT agent pointed a gun at Von.

"On the floor now!" the agent demanded.

Von snickered. "You're an idiot if you think..."

Before Von could finish that sentence, the agent fired a green bullet at Von that skinned the side of his arm. Von then held his arm in shock over what just happened, and saw that the veins around the cut were glowing green.

"Kryptonite?" he asked.

"On the floor now!" the agent repeated.

But before the agent could react, Von sped out of the room and disappeared.

Present

Lena was sitting down in her chair working, when Kara entered her office.

"Got the interview you wanted." Kara stated.

"Thanks. But before you leave, can I ask you something."

"If it's about getting a raise, I'll take it." Kara said jokingly.

Lena chuckled. "No it's not that. I want to know how you're doing after the whole Brainiac and gold kryptonite thing."

Kara's smile disappeared, as she took a seat in front of her best friend.

"Honestly, I've been feeling pretty bad. Even since Mon-El, I've been wondering how much my human side is worth living when compared to Supergirl. But now I can't even wonder that anymore because I don't have anything to compare it to anymore. I feel like I was robbed of the only thing that made me special."

"Kara. You are my best friend and one of the best people I have ever met, but you're an idiot if you think Supergirl was the only thing that made you special. Your goodness, your friendship and your kindness is what helped me believe in myself, what helped me believe that I can be more than what my mother and brother were. You helped me believe that I'm not just a Luthor, but something more. Supergirl couldn't have done that, only Kara Danvers."

Kara smiled. "Oliver said something similar to me last night."

"Well, he seems like a smart guy."

"Yeah. But enough about me, what about you? How's pregnancy?"

"Weird. Not just because I'm pregnant with a Kryptonian baby, but that I'm also a Luthor. It's like a sign of the apocalypse."

Both Kara and Lena chuckled, until Von ran into the office with the dagger in hand, and completely out of breath.

"Von? Are you okay?" Kara asked, getting up from her chair.

"Yeah. It's just that getting this dagger was more difficult than I thought."

"About the five million?" Lena asked, getting up from her chair as well.

"Nothing compared to Bruce Wayne's money apparently." Von then put the dagger on Lena's desk and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a cut.

"How did you get that?" Kara asked. "You're a Super Kryptonian. Not even green kryptonite can kill you."

"But I think that dagger can." Von said pointing to the dagger. "There might be more to the mystery of Despero than I thought."

There was a knock on Lena's door, and an unfamiliar man walked in.

"Hi, I'm Detective Harvey Bullock." the man introduced himself. "I'm here regarding the recent suicides."

"What about them?" Lena asked.

"Given the increased amount of suicides in the past three weeks, and the fact that almost everyone of them had the same symbol marked on their bodies before they died, we've been treating these 'suicides' has homicides."

"And you think I have something to do with them?" Lena asked.

"Not you. Her." Harvey said, pointing to Kara.

"Me?" Kara asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"We found one thing all eleven victims had in common. They were all interviewed by you in the past year on at least three separate occasions."

"So you think that just because they had come into contact with the same reporter that Kara is somehow involved?" Von asked. "That is circumstantial at best."

"True, but this isn't." Harvey then pulled out a phone. "The latest victim, Vanessa Mill, had an extremely interesting voicemail."

Harvey then played the voicemail. "Hi Vanessa, it's Kara. I wanted to make sure that you're not ready for your... trip until 10 PM. That will give me some time to get a few things in order. Good luck." the voicemail ended.

Kara was in shock. She didn't remember any of this.

"Vanessa jumped off a bridge at almost exactly 10 PM. And if I were to call this number..." Harvey said, dialing the number. Seconds later, Kara's phone rang. "It would be a match for yours." Harvey then pulled out handcuffs and went up to Kara. "Kara Danvers, you are under arrest for the murder of eleven people." he said putting the handcuffs on her.

Unknown

Kate was sitting down at a bench, looking at kids playing in a park. Then Lillian Luthor sat right next to her.

"How did you find me?" Lillian asked.

"Let's just say I have powerful friends." Kate replied.

"Why did you want to meet?" Lillian continued to ask.

"Because I have some information you might find interesting."

"Such as?"

"Such as your daughter carrying a child that could bring about the end of the human race."


	5. To Truly Suffer Part I

Chapter 5: To Truly Suffer Part I

Kara was sitting in an interrogation room, with her hands handcuffed to the table in front of her.

'How did this happen?' she asked herself inside her mind.

Just then, the door opened and Von entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

Von took a seat in front of her and responded.

"I'm your legal consult."

Confusion appeared on her face.

"I don't think you went to law school." Kara said.

"No, but I do have a degree in alien mind control."

Kara rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're working on it. But I want to know, where were you when that call was made?"

Kara took a moment to think.

"I went to my apartment with a friend. Kenny Turner."

Von's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked.

"Kenny Turner is the reason you're in the station for murder." Von stated angrily.

"What?" Kara asked surprised. "Why would he do that? He's my friend."

"I thought the same thing to, but then he tried to kill me." Von sighed. "He's behind this, there isn't a doubt in my mind."

"Well then why would..." Kara began, but was interrupted when Harvey Bullock entered the room.

"Apologies Ms. Danvers." he said walking up to her and uncuffing her. "A friend of yours came in and gave you several alibis."

"Who?" Kara asked.

Harvey left the room, and someone else entered. He was unfamiliar face to Kara entered, but familiar to Von.

"Bruce?" Von asked surprised.

"Yep that me. Billionaire playboy." Bruce said, bragging about himself.

"This is impossible." Von stated. "I erased your..."

"I can't be hypnotized." Bruce said interrupting Von. "A little trick I learned in Nanda Parbat."

"Why are you here?" Kara asked. "How did you get the charges against me dropped? And why did you it?"

"I'm here because Von stole something I'd like back. I called in a favor, and got Detective Bullock a new position in Gotham. And I figured I'd like to get to know Supergirl and her brother."

Both Von and Kara had surprise written all over their faces.

Lena's Apartment

Lena was examining the dagger, when the door behind her opened and closed.

"Sorry we're late." Von apologized, walking in with Kara and Bruce.

"How'd you get Kara out?" Lena asked.

"Ask Mr. Billionaire." Von said pointing to Bruce. "Apparently the dude's a ninja."

"I've had some training in many different forms of martial arts yes." Bruce admitted.

"He also knows I'm..." Kara took a minute before speaking again. "...was Supergirl."

Lena's eyes widened at this.

"How..." she was about to ask, before Bruce answered.

"Von tried to hypnotize me into forgetting about the dagger, but I learned how to block these sort of suggestions. So after that, it just a hop, skip, and a jump from the whole him being a Kryptonian thing, to Kara being one too."

"Not anymore." Kara stated with much emotion. "Gold kryptonite. Lost my powers forever. I'm now just an ordinary human."

Von sighed. "Kara..."

"Let's just move on." Kara said, not wanting to talk about her being Supergirl. "What do we know?"

"According to legend, the dagger can kill anything and anyone." Bruce answered.

"Well why do you want it?" Von asked.

"Let's just say that I know someone who is stubborn when it comes to dying. But I don't know anything more than what the dagger is."

"Maybe I can help with that." a man in his mid 50's said, walking in. "Sorry, let me introduce myself. Kent Nelson." he said shaking everyone's hands. "Lena Luthor asked that I assist in this discovery. I'm a very fascinated individual when it comes to these matters."

"Good to know." Von stated. "Tell us everything you know about the dagger and about Despero."

"Oh, where to start?" he asked himself. "Despero was an alien from the planet Kalanor who arrived on Earth thousands of years ago after his world perished. During which, he was exposed to a source of power that could give him the ability to conquer worlds with nothing but his mind, he called it the Flame of Py'tar. After which, he gained untold psychic abilities that no one could match. Fearing what Despero could accomplish, a dagger was imbued with magic to end his life."

"That explains why the dagger could hurt Von." Kara stated. "Kryptonians aren't immune to magic."

"Are you seriously buying this?" Von asked.

"You're a Super Kryptonian that was cut by a dagger that is supposedly capable of killing anything." Lena pointed out. "It might be worth considering that the legend of Despero is more than just a legend."

"What, you're a Kryptonian?" Kent asked in disbelief.

"Great." Kara said throwing her hands in the air. "Now he knows."

"Please, he's about as harmless as a cocker spaniel." Von stated. "Although if he did decide to blab, I could show him a thing or two about real pain." Von said menacingly.

Kent backed away in fear, and said. "I won't tell anyone. I swear on my father's grave."

"Good." Von said smiling. "You guys believe whatever you want about Despero, but I'm going to solve this problem."

"And how's that?" Bruce asked.

"I'm going to remove my friend Kenny's head from his body." Von answered, walking out the door.

"Is anyone going to stop him?" Bruce asked.

"He's not exactly a good listener." Kara replied.

"Well what about this dagger?" Lena continued. "Why does Kate want it so bad? And if she is going around killing people, how and why is she doing it?"

"According to legend, Despero can rise again if you obtain two objects. The dagger used to slay him, and an amulet that can channel the Flame of Py'tar and that has thirteen souls." Kent explained.

"Thirteen?" Lena asked out loud. "So far only eleven people have died in the same circumstance."

"Which means there may be two more deaths." Bruce stated, knowing the answer.

Kara's Apartment

Kara walked into her apartment, but was immediately spooked when a yellow lightening sped all over her apartment, until Barry took a seat on her couch, watching TV.

"Hey." he called out. "Welcome home."

Kara sighed, staring at the ground miserably.

Barry seeing this stood up and walked over to Kara.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I want to say yes." Kara replied honestly.

"Here, let's sit down." Barry suggested, leading Kara to the couch. "What's up?"

"A lot. But I suppose the top of that list if not being able to save people anymore."

Barry sighed. "I thought you accepted that."

"So did I. But I was wrong." Kara took a moment to breath before she continued. "I'm sorry Barry. I'm so, so sorry. This is extremely unfair of me to do, but I can't..."

"...Can't be with me?" Barry asked, guessing what Kara was about to say.

Kara nodded. "I can't thank you enough for being there for me, but every time I see you sped off, I can't help but remember what I don't have anymore."

"I understand. When I lost my powers, I felt like I had everything one moment, but lost it the next." Barry stood up. "But Kara, you should know that just because Supergirl does some good, it doesn't mean that Kara Danvers doesn't do any."

Barry then exited the apartment, leaving Kara alone in her thoughts.

Eight Years Ago

Von ran into Kate's apartment, with a bleeding arm. Kate seeing this rushed to Von and asked.

"How did this happen? I thought you couldn't be killed."

"Kryptonite." Von answered. "The one thing that can kill a Kryptonian."

"I'll get something."

"No." Von said, stopping Kate. "I'll be fine, but we have to go."

"Go?"

"Kenny called some alien hunter dudes, and they're going to be looking for me. I have to leave, but you can come with me. We can be together." he then began to wrap his arms around Kate, but then she pushed them away.

"I can't go." Kate responded, much to Von's disappointment.

"Why?"

"I have to honor my father's dying wish, and I can't do that on the road."

Von scoffed. "You mean find this supposed alien psychic god Despero?"

"He's real."

"You said that your dad was sick, but do you know what he had?"

"He had cancer."

"But do you know what kind?" Kate shook her head. "He had a brain tumor."

"What? How would you know that?"

"Let's just say I did some research. But anyway, your father had a brain tumor, and sometimes people with this type of cancer can experience moments of... unclearness."

"Are you saying that my father was insane?"

"I'm saying that someone with a brain tumor like his could trick themselves into believing they found some ancient alien god, but in reality..."

"No!" Kate yelled, interrupting Von. "My father wasn't insane, and he was right about Despero. He sent me on this journey to find him." Kate then held the necklace her father gave her. "He gave me this necklace so that I may use it to find him."

"Are you really going to deny yourself a life because your screwed up father wanted you to follow a lie?" Von asked angrily.

"At least my father loved me!" Kate yelled, personally assaulting Von.

Von with pure rage all over his face, lifted his hand and brought it down of Kate, sending her to the ground.

"My father may not have been there for me, but at least I know who I really am in life." Von stated, preparing to leave the room.

Kate crying, looked at Von and made on final remark.

"If you really know who you are, then you know that you're a monster!"

Von stopped in his tracks, took a breath and left the room.

Present

Kenny was walking down the street, when someone sped up to him, and brought him to an alleyway.

When Kenny got a hold of his surroundings, he saw Von, looking at him with rage in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kenny asked.

Von didn't even respond, and sent a punch into Kenny's stomach.

"That was for my sister." Von stated.

Von then sent another punch to Kenny's stomach.

"That was for me."

"Why are you doing this?" Kenny asked, holding his stomach in pain. "I thought we were rebuilding our friendship."

"Go to hell. You never wanted to repair our friendship, you just wanted to hurt my sister to get to me."

Kenny then looked at Von in the eyes, and smiled devilishly.

"Kara's not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Von asked, before realizing what Kenny meant. "Are you talking about Lena?"

Kenny continued to smile, so Von pushed him to the wall, and was about to kill Kenny, until an enormous force started pounding against his head. Von fell to the floor, holding his head in agony, and looked up to see Kate holding the necklace.

She smiled and said. "Go to sleep little boy."

The moment she said that, Von fell to the floor, unconscious.

Lena's Apartment

Lena was about to go to bed, when she heard something in her living room.

"Von?" she cried out, going there to inspect the area.

She found no sign of anyone or thing there, until she turned around to see Hank Henshaw. Before she could react, someone injected her with a drug, and she fell into the cyborg's hands unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like something's going to happen with Von and Lena getting kidnapped. Sorry if you're upset about Barry and Kara, but I've got plans, and this needs to happen for them to work. If you enjoyed leave a review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next part.


	6. To Truly Suffer Part II

Chapter 6: To Truly Suffer Part II

Von woke up surrounded by a circle of salt. When he stood up, her saw a group of people surrounding some kind of altar.

"Yeah, because this isn't ominous at all." Von said sarcastically.

"Joke all you want Von." Kenny said, walking by him with Kate. "But you've already lost."

Von was about to walk over to Kenny and strangle him, but was mysterious stopped when he tried to step out of the salt circle.

"What the hell?" Von asked in disbelief.

"A magic barrier to keep you inside the circle." Kate explained.

"Well aren't you handy. Now what is this place, and who are these people?"

Kenny and Kate smiled and answered.

"After you ruined our lives, me and Kate found a certain group of people who were just as fascinated with Despero as her father. They call themselves the Legion of The Third Eye, and they've been helping us ever since."

"Okay, I know why Kate is looking for Despero, but why are you?"

"Because unlike you, I actually care about her."

"So basically, you're an idiot." Von insulted.

"That's coming from the guy trapped in a magical barrier?" Kenny shot back.

Von rolled his eyes. "Why am I here?"

"So you don't interfere." Kenny answered.

"Interfere with what?"

Kenny smiled. "Why do you think we came to National City? Revenge. You took everything from us, so now we will do the same."

"Oh Rao." Von said annoyed. "You're really that pissed about what happened? You're overreacting, and it was almost ten years ago!"

"I did try to let it go, but I couldn't." Kenny answered honestly. "But let's get back on track. You are about to lose everything and everyone that matters to you."

Confusion stuck Von's face after that comment.

"What are you talking about?" Von asked.

"I'll give you a hint, one's blonde, the other pregnant."

Von's eyes widened, and he immediately evolved into anger.

"If you hurt them, if you lay a hand on them, I'll cut out your eyes and feed them to you!"

All Kenny did was smile.

"Good luck." Kenny said before turning to Kate. "Can you stay here and keep an eye on our guest?"

Kate nodded, and Kenny left while Von was screaming and cursing at him.

Eight Years Ago

Von flew and landed in the middle of a field, where nothing and no one was near him for miles.

Tears fell from his eyes, and several emotions were boiling inside of him.

All he did was scream, and let lose his powers. He activated his heat vision, and aimed it at no general direction.

He screamed and continued firing, until he unknowingly solar flared, and he passed out.

Later

"He's bleeding." the first thing Von heard, waking up.

"He can't be Kryptonian then. The kid lied." another voice said.

Von opened his eyes to see two soldiers wearing the same armor as the one that shot him with the kryptonite bullet.

Von backed away in fear, but the soldiers put their hands up to calm him down.

"Easy kid." one of them started. "We're not going to hurt you."

"One of you guys shot me." Von replied, pointing out the flaw in the soldier's statement.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were called in due to suspicious alien activity, although it appears we were wrong."

"Wrong?" Von asked.

"Yeah, you got a cut on your hand." Von then looked at his hand to see a large cut. His eyes widened in disbelief. "We thought you were Kryptonian, but Kryptonians can't inured with anything besides kryptonite. Once again, you have our deepest apologies."

The two soldiers then turned around and left Von.

"What the hell happened?" Von asked aloud.

"That's a good question." Kenny agreed, walking over.

"Kenny?" Von asked, standing up. "How did you find me?"

"I followed the soldiers. I wanted to see them put a bullet through you, but looks like I won't be getting that."

Von annoyingly sighed. "Kenny, I'm sorry that you found out about me and Kate the way you did, but whatever was between the two of us is gone. So Kenny please, let's move past this."

"You tried to steal the person I love most away from me, and now you just expect me to forgive you?"

"I don't believe this. You tried to have me killed!"

"And now, I'm going to make sure you die." Kenny said, pulling out a knife and slicing open a cut on Von's chest.

Von moved back, holding the giant cut and yelling in pain.

"You really are human." Kenny stated surprised. "That'll make it easier to kill you."

Present

Kara was in the infirmary by her sister's bed, bringing her flowers and putting them by her bedside.

Kara sat down next to Alex, and began to talk to her comatose sister.

"Hey. Um so things aren't exactly the best for me right now. I don't have my powers anymore, I feel like everything that made me a hero is dead." Kara was now beginning to tear up. "And I don't have you to talk to about this. I hate this, I'm in so much pain, and I don't think I can take much more. So please Alex, wake up."

Right after, Alex began to seize. Kara seeing this stood up and took a step back in fear, and doctors immediately rushed into the room, and started performing CPR on Alex.

"You need to leave the room now!" one of the doctors told Kara, who was watching the whole thing in shock.

"I... I..." Kara couldn't even speak.

"Now!" the doctor yelled, pushing Kara out of the room.

Kara was outside of the room, watching as the doctors yelled at each other, and Alex seizing.

Kara couldn't look anymore, so she left with tears still running down her cheeks.

Unknown

Lena woke up strapped to a cold metal table.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"You got pregnant with a Kryptonian baby is what happened." Lillian stated, walking over to Lena.

Lena lightly chuckled at seeing her adoptive mother.

"I should've known that you'd appear sooner or later." Lena said.

"We did an ultrasound to confirm what the girl told us, and she was right. You're fourteen weeks pregnant with a Kryptonian-Human hybrid."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Alright. When that creature grows up, it grow up to become a cold heartless beast."

"Sorry to disappoint you mother, but your genetics aren't apart of the baby."

Lillian smiled. "Clever girl, but I'm not the monster here, that baby is."

"That's my baby! And I'm not letting you touch it!" Lena yelled.

"I'm sorry Lena, but your sense of what's right was compromised when you shared a bed with a Kryptonian. If it makes you feel any better, I'll do my best to make it as painless as possible."

Concern appeared on Lena's face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Hank then walked over pulling a kryptonite emitter with him.

"These will emit kryptonite onto you and the baby until it is dead." Lillian explained.

"If you kill my baby, I will make sure you never hurt another living thing again!" Lena yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done." Lillian apologized as she turned on the kryptonite emitters.

Unknown

Von tried escaping his imprisonment by using his heat vision, but the lasers stopped the second they hit the magical field.

"Did you really think we didn't prepare for your powers?" Kate asked, watching Von.

"All of this is just to get revenge?" Von asked.

"I wanted the thirteen souls for my father's request, but Kenny wanted revenge for what happened. Eventually, the two of us came to an agreement. And I'm so close now, I just need one more life."

"One more? I thought you needed thirteen. And so far, only eleven people have died."

Kate chuckled. "Here perhaps, but they weren't the first sacrifice, my father was."

"What?"

"When my father killed himself, it wasn't just because he was dying, he also wanted to contribute his life to Despero."

"He was the first?"

Kate nodded. "Now who should be the last? The sister, or the one night stand?"

"When I get out of here, I am going to kill you." Von stated.

"Sorry to disappointment you Von, but you're not..."

Before Kate could finish, a yellow lightening whooshed my everyone in the building, and swept away the salt circle that was trapping Von.

Realizing this, in a second, Von activated his heat vision, and aimed it at everyone he could see. Realizing that dire situation, everyone besides Kate left the building. But Kate stayed, refusing the leave the building.

Von the appeared directly in front of her, grabbed her by the throat and asked.

"How does it feel to know you failed your father?"

Kate chuckled. "Even if you kill me, others will ensure that my father's sacrifice wasn't for nothing, and will raise Despero."

"Too bad you won't be there to see it."

Von then snapped her neck, and dropped her lifeless body to the ground.

"That was pretty cold." Barry said, appearing behind Von.

Von turned around the face Barry, and said.

"Thanks for saving me, but how did you find me?"

"You told me." Barry responded, getting a confused look from Von. "Oh yeah, time travel. Um, right after we return to your universe, tell me to travel back in time to save you."

"What?" Von asked, even more confused.

"Just... remember this moment, it will make sense in a couple of weeks."

"O.. kay..." Von replied, still confused.

"Good, see you later... or sooner?" Barry stated, speeding off.

Kara's Apartment

Kara ran into her apartment, still crying about Alex, and looked at the pictures of her and Alex all across her apartment.

All of the pictures brought back all of the happy memories she shared with Alex. But it also brought back the fact that before Alex went into a coma, she told her that they were no longer sisters, and more tears fell from Kara's eyes.

She then threw the several of the pictures across her apartment in rage, and fell to the ground in despair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kara kept repeating. "I hate this! I'm useless to everyone without my powers, and I can't stop feeling nothing but pain. I wish I never had a human heart!"

"Maybe I can help with that." Kenny said walking in.

Unknown

Lena was exposed to the kryptonite for almost an hour now, and she was growing paler and sweater each minute.

"Please don't do this." Lena begged.

"I'm sorry, but this is what's best for the human race." Lillian stated.

Just then, the lights went off, and a yellow lightening appeared in the building, and revealed Barry and Oliver.

Oliver pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Lillian.

"Let her go or you'll need a hospital." Oliver threatened.

Lillian smiled. "Nice threat, but I'm not someone who's beaten so easily."

Oliver then released the arrow, but Hank stepped in front of Lillian and took the arrow, shattering it upon impact.

"Who wants to die first?" Hank asked.

"A cyborg? Don't really like those much." Barry stated before speeding off at Hank and punching him, sending Hank back.

Oliver then sent another arrow at Lillian, who ducked and ran to avoid it. Hank then began making his way to the archer and the speedster.

"Get Lena out of here!" Oliver ordered.

"What about them?" Barry asked.

"I'll handle it." Oliver replied.

Barry nodded, and in an instant, he and Lena disappeared in yellow lightening.

Oliver pulled back another arrow and aimed it at Hank.

"Did you learn nothing from what just happened?" the cyborg asked.

"Actually, I learned a lot." Oliver replied, sending a powerful explosive arrow at Hank, which shook the entire building.

Oliver then ran out of the building, which tumbled and fell to the ground moments after.

Lena's Apartment

Lena was on her couch, resting after what just happened, when Von opened the door and entered her apartment.

"Lena?" he asked.

Lena stood up and faced Von.

"I'm okay. And so is the baby." she replied, getting engulfed in a hug by the Kryptonian.

"I'm so sorry." Von apologized, still hugging the brunette.

"It's not your fault that my mother's crazy."

"But it is my fault she knew about the baby." Von said, getting a confused look from Lena. "Kate and Kenny told her about you and the baby as part of their vendetta against me. If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be pregnant to begin with."

"Was that suppose to cheer me up, or was that supposed to be some way of shaming me?"

Lena chuckled. "The former. I'm happy Von, and I do want to have this baby with you."

Von then pulled Lena in for a kiss, and she returned it. After several seconds, the two separated, and Von said.

"I love you."

Lena smiled. "I love you too."

Von's eyes widened. "No 'um... okay?'"

Lena chuckled. "No Von, I love you."

Von then kissed Lena again and the two took their time, until a thought crossed Von's mind.

"I have to check on Kara." he said separating from Lena. "Kate and Kenny mentioned her too, and I have to..."

"It's okay." Lena said. "Go."

"Thanks, and I promise I'll be back soon."

Von then flew out of Lena's apartment.

Eight Years Ago

"You really are human." Kenny stated surprised. "That'll make it easier to kill you."

Kenny then tried to bring the knife into Von's stomach, but the Kryptonian caught his hand, and twisted it, causing Kenny to scream in pain and drop the knife. Von then head butted Kenny, causing him to fall to the ground, put himself on top of Kenny, and started sending punch after punch to Kenny's face, until it was completely covered in blood and bruises.

Von then stood up, grabbed the knife from the floor, and brought it to Kenny's throat. He was about to cut it, until he found himself hesitating.

Von then threw the knife far away, and looked at Kenny, and spoke with a serious tone.

"The only reason you're alive is because unlike you, I value our friendship. But if you ever do anything like this again, know that our friendship won't protect you twice."

Von then walked away from the bloodied and bruised Kenny.

Present

Von flew into Kara's apartment, and didn't see her.

"Kara? Kara?" he cried out.

"Von?" Kara said, walking into her living room.

Von seeing Kara ran to her, and engulfed the blonde in a hug.

"Are you okay? Did Kenny or Kate do anything to you?"

Kara smiled devilishly. "Never better."

Von then smelled the apartment.

"Why does it smell like gasoline?"

Von asked, before he felt something pierce his stomach. He cried out in pain, and took a few steps back to see Kara holding the dagger.

"Kara?" Von cried, applying pressure to his wound. "What are you doing?"

"Getting her freedom back." Kenny said, entering the living room.

"Kenny." Von stated angrily. "What did you do to her?"

Flashback

"Maybe I can help with that." Kenny said walking in.

Kara looked up at him, stood up, and put her hands up in a defensive position.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to help you." Kenny stated.

Kara scoffed at his comment. "I would believe you, but you tried to get me arrested."

"That was an accident."

"I don't believe you."

"At least let me say a few things." Kara nodded, but still kept her guard up. "I know you're Supergirl, and that you've recently lost not only your powers, but your sister."

"Alex isn't dead."

"Not yet, but she isn't really improving is she?" Kenny pointed out, while pulling out a necklace. "This necklace give the user powerful psychic abilities, I want to use it to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"It can't give you back your sister, but it can make the pain go away."

This got Kara's attention. "What do you mean?"

"What if I could take away every emotion that's dragging you down? Oh wait, I can with this. No more feeling, no more pain, no more human heart. The choice is yours."

Kara took a moment to think before giving her answer.

"Yes." she said nodding. "Do it."

Kenny smiled.

End Flashback

"Kara please." Von begged, bleeding from the dagger wound. "This isn't you."

"It is me little brother." Kara said smiling evilly. "Just not the me with you know, all the weakness."

"Human emotion isn't weakness, you helped show me that."

"And look where you are know because you took my advice." Kara pointed out as she grabbed her Supergirl outfit and threw it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Von asked concerned.

"Destroying the remnant of Kara Danvers." she said, pouring gasoline on top of the Supergirl outfit, and her entire apartment.

"You're making a mistake."

"My mistake was trying to trick myself into believing I was human. Now I don't have to worry about that anymore."

Kara then stood by the door, and lit a match.

"See you in hell Von." she said dropping the match, leaving the apartment and igniting the flames. The fire spread quickly throughout the entire apartment.

Von tried to get up, but wasn't strong enough due to his injury. He watched as Kara's human life was going up in fire, and as her Supergirl outfit and legacy died with it.

DEO

Alex was still her in coma and lying down in her bed, until a tear fell from her eye.

The brunette then jerked up and yelled.

"Kara!"

Lena's Apartment

Lena got up from her couch and was making her way to bed, when she turned around to see Kenny with tears in his eyes.

Lena immediately backed away in fear, but stopped when Kenny began to speak.

"Kate's dead."

"I'm sorry." Lena apologized.

"Von killed her."

"I'm sorry." Lena repeated. "But there's nothing I can do."

"Von stole the love of my life from me again. Now I'll steal the love of his."

At a speed that was almost inhuman, Kenny made his way to Lena, threw her to the ground and started kicking her repeatedly, until blood started pouring from her.

Lena cried and screamed, but Kenny took no notice to that.

"And the child inherits the sins of the father." Kenny remarked before leaving a bleeding defenseless Lena on the ground, beaten and dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that's a lot to take in. If you need to say something, feel free to do so in the review, comments are very much appreciated and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	7. Things We Lost In The Fire

Chapter 7: Things We Lost In The Fire

A man and a woman sat around a table with a live audience behind stage and began their talk.

"So Tina." the woman began. "I think we need to address the issue surrounding many citizens in National City. Where is Supergirl?"

"Well Robert, after her last confirmed sighting battling some alien creature along side her cousin Superman and other heroes we are unfamiliar with, we have not seen so much as a glimpse of her."

"Why do you think that may be?"

"There are many theories and possibilities to what could've happened. Perhaps Supergirl was so injured in the fight, she needed to retreat to an area suited to dealing with her kind of injuries. Or maybe she simply needed some personal time off, saving the city and the world can't be easy."

"True, but we also have to look at the other possibility."

"You mean that Supergirl did not survive the battle?" the man nodded in response. "It's certainly on the table, however we have seen Supergirl battle creatures and evil on quite litteraly a daily basis, I find it hard to believe that she could be killed, even to a powerful creature such as the one she went up against."

"I hope you are right, for National City, and possibly the world."

Kara sat at a bar, watching the talk show from one of the TVs there.

Kara chuckled. "You're right you know. Supergirl is dead."

Kara's Apartment

The fire soon surrounded Von who tried to put it out with his freeze breath, but was too weak after Kara stabbed him with the dagger.

Knowing her cannot put out the fire, Von forced himself to stand up. He then turned around to on of the windows, ran and jumped out of it. Resulting in him falling to the alleyway, thankfully with no witnesses.

Von got up still applying pressure to his wound, and did nothing put walk into direct sunlight and sit down, waiting for his wound to heal and his strength to return.

DEO

Winn was walking by the infirmary, when he saw Alex moving, and in a wheelchair.

"Alex?" Winn cried out in surprise. "How... you're..."

"Not asleep anymore?" Alex asked.

Winn nodded. "It's good to see you up and mobile again."

"Thanks, but I need to find Kara. Where is she?"

"Uh... Either at her place or CatCo."

"Why? Doesn't she come here around this time?"

"Oh right, you were in a coma." Confusion appeared on Alex's face, not understanding the situation. "Okay, so Von didn't try to kill you that was Brainiac, Kara beat him but lost her powers, Lena's pregnant with Von's baby, and there's a psycho couple terrorizing the city and collecting souls to resurrect some dead psychic."

"I understood none of that."

"Well... I..." before Winn could finish, he was pushed out of the way when a group of doctors came in with Lena on a gurney.

"Wait, is that..." Alex asked, before she was interrupted by one of the doctors.

"I need you to leave now!" she ordered.

"But I..."

"You're not in critical condition, she is. Move!"

The doctor then went behind Alex and pushed her in her wheelchair out of the infirmary along with Winn.

"What just happened?" Alex asked. "And why would they bring Lena here?"

"I don't know the answer to the first question. But for the second one, probably because she's pregnant with a half Kryptonian half human baby."

"Wait, didn't you say something about Kara losing her powers?" Alex asked, turning around to face Winn.

"Yeah... that kinda happened."

Kara' Apartment

Winn and Alex (who was now out of the wheelchair by pure force of will) arrived at Kara's apartment to see it smoke coming from her windows, and firefighters surrounding the building.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Is that Alex or are my injuries making me see things?" Von asked walking over to the two, still holding onto his stab wound.

"Von? How did that happen?" Winn asked.

"Would you believe me if I said Kara stabbed me with a mystical dagger?"

The two were left in shock and disbelief.

"I'll take that as a no." Von said before passing out.

Winn ran up to him and turned his head to Alex.

"We have to get him to the DEO now."

"Should we?" Alex asked.

"I'm not his biggest fan, but Kara believes there's some good in him."

"Kara would believe there's good in Hitler."

"You really want to leave him to die?"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she sighed in defeat.

Unknown

Kenny was looking into Kate's necklace while it was glowing blue.

He smiled at the site and began to talk.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. But I promise you and your father will be avenged."

"Talking to inanimate objects is probably not too healthy." Kara stated as she walked in wearing a darker outfit. She wore dark jeans, black boots, a black jacket and a dark shirt.

"Well someone's enjoying their freedom." Kenny commented.

"What can I say, it feels good to be unburdened by my humanity."

Kenny chuckled lightly.

"There is something I'd like from you." he said walking over to her. "I'd like you to accompany me to Despero's tomb."

"Yeah... I'd rather do anything else." Kara replied harshly.

"What if you could have your powers back?" Kenny said, getting Kara's attention.

"That's impossible."

"I have a theory that if your Kryptonian cells were jump started with enough energy, they could absorb the solar radiation again. I might have something that has enough energy and you can have it, but only if you help me."

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But don't you need one more soul before you can resurrect Despero?"

"I have the final soul needed to find and raise Despero."

"Who's soul is that?"

Kenny smiled. "The one who died before they could be born."

DEO

Lena woke up in the DEO infirmary to see Von sitting by her side.

"Von?" she asked, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Von seeing this grabbed Lena's hand and replied.

"I'm right here." he said. "What happened?"

Lena thought about it for a second before speaking.

"I remember seeing Kenny in my apartment. He was angry about Kate, so he threw me to the floor and started kicking..." Lena's eyes widened as she remembered the baby. "The baby what happened?!"

Von looked down to the floor with tears in his eyes. He took a moment before raising his head to Lena and answering.

"The... the baby didn't make it."

Tears then began to fall from Lena's eyes.

"It... it died?" she asked in disbelief.

Von then stood up and held onto Lena as the two cried into one another.

Later

"So Kara has no emotions?" Barry asked, confused by what they learned.

"Apparently." Winn replied.

"How's that possible?" Oliver asked.

"Psychics can manipulate the mind into doing a lot." Alex answered. "In this case, into removing basic and advanced emotions."

"How do we undo it?" Barry asked.

Alex sighed. "I honestly don't know."

"I do." Von stated as he walked into the conversation. "We find Kara and Kenny, I beat the shit out of him until he undoes it, and then we kill him."

"That's a little cold." Winn stated.

"Kenny attacked Lena and killed our unborn baby. He's earned what's coming to him."

"What about this guy... Despero?" Barry mentioned.

"The dude's nothing more than a myth." Von said, rejecting the idea.

"Do you want to know when a myth becomes reality?" Oliver asked. "When it gains believers. I think you're dismissing the idea when there's a good chance that there is some psychic alien god or whatever that Kenny plans to resurrect."

Von rolled his eyes.

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"The archeologist Lena hired, Kent Nelson. He's familiar with the legend, he'll help us."

"He's just about as helpful as dog shit."

"Stronger together." Alex stated, getting a glare from Von.

"Fine. But if he dies, it's on you."

"I still think we're getting ahead of ourselves." Alex said. "We don't know where Kenny is going, or if he's taking Kara with him."

"He's taking her." Von stated confidently. "Because I'm going after him, and he'll want Kara there as some point that I robbed her of her emotions or something."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know him."

"We still don't know where they're going." Alex pointed out.

"Yes we do." Von said. "I put a tracker in Kara's cell phone."

Surprise appeared on everyone's faces at hearing that.

"You know what, I'm not even that surprised anymore." Alex stated.

"Screw you. It was during the whole 'I'm going to kidnap you and Kal and take you away from Earth' phase."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"So me, Oliver, Von and Kent will go after them." Barry summarized.

"No." Alex stated. "I'm going too."

"You just came out of a coma." Oliver said. "You shouldn't be..."

"You're not changing my mind." Alex stated without doubt.

"She's right you know." Winn said.

"Fine." Barry said in defeat.

Unknown

Lillian and Hank were sitting around a table, listening to the whole conversation through a laptop.

"Excellent job putting a bug on the speedster." Lillian congratulated.

"Does this mean we're following them?" Hank asked.

"If there is an all powerful alien psychic, I'd like to find him as see if we could repurpose him for Cadmus. And if Kara really is human now, then it will be that much easier to take revenge."

Lillian smiled at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe Kenny was telling the truth when he said he could restore Kara's powers? Say what you think is going to happen next chapter!


	8. Into The Woods

Chapter 8: Into The Woods

Alex, Von, Barry, Oliver and Kent stood on a hilltop overlooking a large and vast forest with extremely high trees.

"Anyone else feel like they're on Endor?" Barry asked.

"Nerd." Von responded.

"Kara is somewhere in this forest, and you two are making jokes?" Alex asked, ticked off by their comments.

"Who said I was joking? The dude's a nerd." Von replied.

"And you're an asshole." Alex shot back.

"I've been called worse."

"Can we just focus on finding Kara and Kenny?" Oliver asked the group.

"Yeah." Alex agreed in defeat. "What does the bug you put on my sister say?" she asked Von.

Von then gave Alex a glare.

"First off, bug sounds way too creepy, it was just a tracker to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid like try to raise an alien psychic god or whatever. Secondly, she's my sister too."

"Really? Because I don't think siblings try to do stuff like brainwash one another into killing their loved ones."

Von rolled his eyes.

"I was going through a phase."

"This really isn't helping." Barry stated.

"He's kind of right." Kent agreed.

"Shut up." Von said right to Kent's face. "Out of everyone here, you are the most expendable, so you don't get a say."

"HEY!" Oliver yelled, silencing everyone. "Can you two stop bickering like children and work together to find them, or is that too hard for you?"

"Fine." Von said in defeat. "The tracker I put in her phone stopped working when she entered the woods. It's either dead or she's not getting a signal."

Alex sighed in disbelief.

"Then what are we going to do now?"

"Well unlike all of you, I can fly." Von stated. "I'll scour the skies and see if I can't find them from there. As for the rest of you... try not to die."

Before anyone could say anything else, Von flew into the sky, and disappeared from their views.

"Is it just me or is he more dickish than usual?" Barry asked.

"Nope, it's just you." Alex responded.

"Can you locate Despero's tomb?" Oliver asked Kent.

"Yeah... I could probably, theoretically, possibly get a general area of it." Kent 'answered.'

"Well how big is that 'general area?'" Barry asked.

"Five to ten miles. Give or take."

Barry sighed in exhaustion.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Von actually might've been right about him being useless." Alex stated.

"Well when you get the 'general area', let me know and I'll speed around to see if I can't find anything." Barry said.

"We'll need to venture into the forest and see if I can get a general direction to where Despero might've been buried." Kent said.

"Well, at least a good number of years on an island taught me how to survive in the woods." Oliver added.

Meanwhile

Kenny and Kara were walking through low hanging branches, when suddenly stopped and looked closer at a notebook he was holding in his hand.

"Now we go east." Kenny stated as he pulled out his compass.

Kara sighed in annoyance.

"What is even in that notebook?" she asked.

"It was Kate's." Kenny answered, on the verge of tears. "She researched where the tomb might've been located."

"If that's the case, then why did you need the dagger and the thirteen souls?" Kara asked, still annoyed.

"Finding where Despero is buried isn't the same as resurrecting him." Kenny began. "The thing about magic is that it always demands balance. And when it comes to situations like this, it's rarely as simple as raising a wand and reciting a few words. It's like... it's like an equal trade. If you want to resurrect a life, you need another to take it's place."

"But that necklace has thirteen lives." Kara pointed out.

"Despero's an immortal soul. And in magic, and immortal soul is worth thirteen mortal souls. The spell Kate was working on demanded two other things, something personal to him, and the object used to kill him. The dagger was used to end his immoral reign, and the necklace that channeled the very object that delivered his god like powers would satisfy the personal object requirement."

"So why National City?" Kara asked.

"Von. He stole Kate, the love of my life not once, but twice now. I figured if anyone deserved to suffer the sacrifice for Despero, it should be him."

"Awwwwww. Someone's a little cry baby because my little brother screwed a chick who gave you a hard one." Kara mocked.

Kenny then turned around to face Kara, with anger written all over his face.

"Kate was so much more to me than some sex release. She was everything to me."

Kara chuckled. "I've been there buddy. I thought I found my perfect someone once, but then I woke the hell up and realized love is way too overrated."

"You wouldn't understand. You're just like Von. Too afraid to allow yourself to be vulnerable."

"Then why did you help me loosen the shackles of my humanity?"

"To hurt Von. To show him how he took an inspiration of hope, humanity, courage and destroyed it."

Kara scoffed. "Sorry to break it to you, but Supergirl died the moment I sent a gold kryptonite sword through my chest."

"I never said Supergirl was that inspiration."

Before either one of them could speak, the two heard a whooshing coming from above them.

"Get down." Kenny ordered, and the two crouched down to see a blur of Von flying through the sky, and disappear.

"Von?" Kara asked out loud. "He survived?"

"He always at been stubborn when it comes do dying." Kenny added. "If he finds Despero's tomb before we do, he'll destroy it."

"And I care why?" Kara asked.

"No Despero, no powers." Kenny explained, causing Kara to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. "I don't have any powers."

"I've got an idea to buy me some time." Kenny said.

Later

Oliver, Alex and Kent walked through the woods, until the were stopped by Barry appearing in yellow lightening.

"Jesus Barry." Oliver cried. "A little warning next time."

"Sorry, but I found something you might want to see." Barry stated.

"What?" Alex asked.

In an instant, all of them disappeared in yellow lightening and reappeared at the entrance of a dark and strange cave.

"A cave?" Alex asked. "That's not very interesting."

"Hold on." Kent said as he reached into his backpack to pull out match and a candle.

"It's a special magic detecting candle." Kent explained.

"Magic detecting candle?" Alex asked, not believing him.

"Just hear me out. If the candle's flame is yellow as it should normally be, then there's no magic. But if it glows green, then there's some magic at work."

"Really?" Alex asked unimpressed.

"Just give it a chance." Kent pleaded as he lit the candle and the flame grew green almost immediately.

"It's probably some cheap parlor trick." Alex suggested.

"I don't know." Oliver stated. "I've seen magic, and it's helped me to believe that some things are and can be that simple."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Say you're right, what does that mean? The cave is magical?"

"If the cave's magical, then there's a likely chance that..." Kent began.

"That Despero is buried there?" Barry finished.

Kent nodded.

"I still don't believe in this." Alex stated. "But if Kenny's coming here with my sister, then I intend to stay here until he arrives."

"Then you won't have to wait long." Kenny said as he walked up to the group.

Meanwhile

Von continued to fly through the skies, until he heard someone call out.

"Von!" a familiar voice yelled out.

Von looked in the direction of the voice to see Kara on the ground in the middle of the forest.

Von then flew in her direction until he landed in front of her.

"Kara." Von cried, happy to see her.

But Kara smiled evilly at Von.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"What?" Von asked, confusion written all over his face. "Uh... of course Kara. You're my sister, of course I love you, not let's get out of here."

But Kara continued her evil smile as she began walking to Von.

"If you did love me, you would've done something for me." she said.

"And that is?" Von asked, confused.

"You'd be dead."

Tears began to brim in Von's eyes.

"Kara." he began. "This isn't you."

"Oh please!" Kara yelled. "This is me! This is everything I am after you destroyed my life."

"What are you talking..."

"The gold kryptonite was made to defeat you! If you hadn't come into my life, took some super serum, I'd still be happy and have my powers."

"Kara, you aren't yourself. I understand that after what happened it's been hard on you, but shutting it all out isn't the answer."

"Isn't it? I haven't felt this alive since Krypton. Oh and by the way, Kenny wanted me to give you a message. He said that if you stop him from raising Despero, he'll kill me." she chuckled at the end.

"I won't let him." Von said confidently.

"Perhaps, but only because I'll already be dead by your hand." she said as she pulled out the dagger and brought it at Von.

Von knowing what Kara was doing easily grabbed her arm before the blade made contact with his flesh and took it from Kara's hands.

"You can't fool me twice Kara." Von said holding the dagger.

Kara smiled. "True, but I can come up with a new trick."

Confusion appeared on Von's face until he figured out what this was. He brought the dagger down onto him, only to see it shatter upon impact.

It was a fake.

"By now Kenny's found Despero and his waking him up." Kara said smiling.

"Why would you do this?" Von asked with anger clouding his face.

"Let's just say if Kenny's telling the truth, I'll get what belongs to me."

"And that is?"

Kara scoffed. "My powers. The very same you're responsible for me losing. I'll have them back."

"Well we can't have that now can we." an out of place voice said, causing the two to turn their heads to see Lillian and Henshaw.


	9. Point Of No Return

Chapter 9: Point Of No Return

"Seriously?" Kara asked annoyed with the situation. "Freaking Lillian Luthor decided to come here?"

Lillian smiled. "It's good to see you again Kara, and without your inhuman abilities no less. But I just can't allow a powerful alien psychic to just roam the planet."

"So your Lillian Luthor?" Von asked. "I expected more."

"And you must be the Kryptonian who impregnated my daughter."

Von then frowned at Lillian.

"Didn't you try to kill our baby?"

"That is true, but unfortunately I failed. Thankfully, someone else sought to the bastard's death."

"Yeah... I'm definitely going to enjoy beating the life out of you." Von stated as he began walking towards the two.

But Lillian smiled as she saw this, and pulled out a gun and fired three kryptonite rounds into Von.

The Kryptonian stopped in his tracks as the bullets entered his skin and his veins glowed green.

He screamed for a moment. But when the moment passed, he stopped screaming, his veins returned to normal and the kryptonite bullets fell out of his body and his wounds healed a second after.

Lillian looked upon this with shock.

"Fun fact: green kryptonite barely gets through my skin now." Von said. "But if it's any consolation, that hurt like hell."

Lillian smirked. "Perhaps I underestimated you. But kryptonite or no, the bullets will still kill Ms. Danvers over there."

Lillian then pointed the gun at Kara and fired.

Seeing this Von sped him and Kara out of the area, until they were at a safe distance.

"Stay here and don't do anything stupid." Von ordered.

"Awwww. What now? You actually care about me?" Kara said mockingly.

Von rolled his eyes.

"Oh Rao, I feel like I'm talking to a teenager." he stated. "Just... please try not to die, you're human now."

"Yeah thanks to you." Kara said angrily.

Anger then clouded Von's face, and he stepped up to Kara until they were directly face to face.

"Alright, I've be nice, but I think it's time you get a little reality check sis." Von began. "I get that you were sad that you lost your powers and that Alex was in a coma. But guess what Kara, everyone's got problems! You don't just shut it all out because it gets a little too much to handle. You suck it up and move on. And if you can't do that, then you don't deserve those powers."

Von then turned around and was prepared to leave, until Kara yelled one more thing.

"I wish you were the one in that coma instead of Alex!"

Von stopped in his tracks, and let a silent tear fall from his eye.

He then sped out of the area.

Outside Of The Cave

Alex, Oliver and Barry all had stern faces upon seeing Kenny.

"Thanks for finding the tomb for me." Kenny said sneering.

"You're not getting past us." Alex stated.

Kenny smiled. "Really? After all the time I have spent trying to find this place, you think I'd let some Halloween rejects stand in my way?"

"All of this just for some alien who may or may not be real?" Oliver asked.

"It's how I honor the love of my life." Kenny answered. "I figure you of all people would understand. Don't you wear that hood to honor your father?"

Oliver then raised his bow and loaded an arrow.

"Surrender." he ordered.

Kenny continued to sneer.

"Nah." he responded.

"Then you're going home in a body bag!" Alex yelled as she pulled out her gun.

"Not just yet." he said.

Just then, all four of them fell to the ground clutching their heads in the hands in agony.

Kenny then showed them Kate's necklace in his hand.

"Brains beats brawn any day." he said as he walked past the group in agony and made his way into the cave.

Kenny continued walking the cold, wet, dark cave for almost an hour, having little to no idea of where exactly he was or where he was going.

But eventually, he reached something that made him smile, it was some sort of stone coffin.

"Despero." he said, knowing what it was.

He then pulled out the necklace and the dagger and placed the two on top of the coffin.

Forest

Lillian and Henshaw continued walking through the woods, searching and examining any leads to Kara and/or Von.

"Do you have anything?" Lillian asked.

"My scans are picking up nothing." Hank responded.

"The Kryptonian must've been faster than we..." Lillian began, but was interrupted when Von appeared and sent a punch to Henshaw, sending the cyborg back through several trees.

He then turned his head to Lillian and said.

"I'll deal with you after me and C-3PO have a little chat. Damn, I just made a Star Wars reference. I'm spending too much time around Barry."

Von then sped towards Hank who was getting up from the rubble.

"You can't beat me Kryptonian." the cyborg stated. "I was made to end your kind."

"Maybe, but the thing about me is that I'm not too easy to kill. I mean you just saw what happened with the kryptonite bullets."

Hank then sent a punch at Von who caught it.

"That was rude." Von stated before wrapping his other hand around Henshaw's arm and throwing the cyborg.

The cyborg stood up to once again be greeted with Von just a mere few feet from him.

"You call yourself Cyborg Superman right?" Von asked. "Because you should know, I gave Superman a bloody nose once."

Anger flushed Hank's face who then wrapped his hands around Von's neck and began to strangle the Kryptonian.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Hank asked, somewhat annoyed by Von.

"Only when I take my enemies seriously." Von mocked

Von then flew up into the air, with Henshaw still holding onto Von's neck.

Soon the two were hundreds of feet in the air.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." Von said. "But persistence will only get you so far."

"I'm not letting go." Hank said confidently.

"Really? So you won't mind if I do this?"

Von then sent a punch directly into Hank's face, who could do nothing to block or avoid it.

"Or this?" another punch. "Or this?" another punch. "Or this?"

Hank then screamed in anger at Von.

"You're angry?" Von asked. "Then I'd say it's about time we end this."

Von then pulled back his arm and sent one final powerful punch to Henshaw, which caused him to let go of Von and fall several hundred feet to the ground.

Von the gently landed right next to Hank who rose from the crater panting and tired.

"You lied." Von said. "You said you wouldn't let go."

Henshaw then roared and ran at Von, preparing to attack him.

But Von only retaliated by sending another powerful punch to Hank's head, causing the cyborg to fall to the ground, appearing to be knocked out.

"K.O." Von yelled. "I win."

Von then turned around and was about to make his way to Lillian, until his super hearing caught Kenny's voice.

"If there's anyone who deserves what's coming to them more than her, it's him." Von stated as he sped his way to the voice.

Cave

Kenny stood in front of the stone coffin as he held the glowing necklace.

"And now, we witness the resurrection of the almighty Despero." Kenny announced as thirteen lights exited the necklace and went into the coffin.

Kenny then took a step back, believing something else would happen now.

But to his disappointment, nothing happened. Not a moan, not a sound, not a movement, nothing.

Kenny then heard laughter coming from behind him. He turned around to see Von as the source of the laughter.

"I told you Kenny, Despero is nothing but a stupid myth to get idiot children to eat their vegetables." Von yelled.

"No." Kenny refused to accept. "No... this can't be it."

"Kate was a fool. Her father was an insane dude who wanted to believe Despero was real, and made her believe it."

Tears fell from Kenny's checks.

"After everything we've done, after everything we've sacrificed, this is how it ends?" Kenny asked.

"Nope." Von said, now directly behind Kenny. "This is how it ends."

Von then grabbed Kenny and sent him to the floor. He then sent a brutal punch to Kenny's face.

"That was for Kara." Von said. He then sent another punch. "That was for Lena." And then another punch. "And that was for my baby you murdered."

Kenny scoffed. "I did that child a favor. Having you as a father would be a fate worse then anything on this planet."

Tears fell from Von's eyes who then wailed punch after punch at Kenny's face.

Several minutes went by, and Von was still punching him, despite the face Kenny was dead.

After awhile, Von fell to the ground covered in Kenny's blood, and put his hands beside his head, and did nothing put stare at the ceiling.

But then he heard something unexpected, he heard the stone cover of the coffin open.

Forest

Lillian wondered through the forest aimless, and without any inclination to where she should be going.

But then she was surprised when Kara came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground.

The two wrestled until Lillian's gun fell from away the two.

Kara seeing this pushed herself off of Lillian and made her way to the gun, grabbing it and pointing it Lillian.

Lillian held her hands in the air and smirked.

"Come now, are you really going to kill me?" Lillian asked. "You're Supergirl. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you took a human life."

Kara smirked at the scene.

"You'd be surprised with what I can live with now." Kara responded. "Oh and by the way, Supergirl is dead."

"Kara don't!" Alex yelled, making her way to the scene.

But she was too late, the gun fired and Lillian fell to the ground with a bullet wound to the head.

Kara then turned her head to see her sister.

And it that moment, something snapped inside of her.

Kara looked to Lillian's body and she dropped the gun is horror, shock, as some many emotions.

Emotions, she could feel again.

"What did I do?" Kara asked as tears fell from her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Hell of a cliffhanger. I did consider waiting till the next chapter before undoing Kara's whole 'no more emotions' thing, but I felt that this wasn't a bad place to have it all come back in place. 
> 
> Anyway, what do you think is going to happen with Kara, Von, Alex and really everyone now?
> 
> Thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	10. Nothing Stays Buried Forever

Chapter 10: Nothing Stays Buried Forever

The stone cover of the coffin opened from the inside. And someone, or rather something exited from the coffin and stood in front of it.

Von stood up to see a humanoid alien figure with purple skin, wearing ancient Roman like robes, and a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

"Jeez." Von stated. "Now I get why Kate's group themselves the Legion of The Third Eye."

The man looked unamused at Von.

"I take it your Despero." Von said.

"I am Despero the Reborn." he began. "Leader of the planet Kalanor. Bearer of the Flame of Py'tar. The destroyer of worlds."

"Well I'm Von-El. I'm from the planet Krypton. My father was from the House of El. Uhhhh I was once called Doomsday after my super serum destabilized."

Despero continued his unamused look.

"May I ask, what are your plans now that you're free?" Von asked.

"Now that I have arisen, I shall bring a new order to the entire universe. One that is written in fire and paved in the blood of all of my enemies." Despero answered.

"So where does Earth fall under your plans?"

Despero smiled. "Soon the entire planet will bow to my will."

"Yeah... I kinda don't want that to happen, so I'm going to have to stop you."

Despero chuckled. "You certainly have a lot of confidence for a dead man walking."

Von grinned at Despero.

"Pretty soon, you're going to be begging for me to spare you."

"Me?" Despero asked with surprise on his face. "Please, what is a man to a god?"

"And what is a god to a nonbeliever?!" Von yelled as he sped at Despero.

Despero seeing this pushed Von into the walls of the cave the moment Von made contact with him.

Von then showed an angry face, began to slightly fly in the air, and flew at Despero, grabbing him and sending both of them out of the cave.

Forest

Kara was crying into Alex while the older girl held her sister in her arms.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologized. "I'm so, so sorry."

Alex sighed. "Kara, I know you're not okay with yourself killing Lillian, but you don't have to..."

"Not about Lillian." Kara began. "About what I said before you... you went into a coma."

"Oh." Alex responded, remembering what happened. "Kara..."

"I didn't mean it. You're my sister and I love you no matter what."

Alex lightly chuckled.

"Same here. But Kara, I want you to know I was never angry with you. I was angry with myself." Kara then raised her head to listen to Alex. "Do you want to know who you reminded me of when you said all of that? You reminded me of me. Because if anyone ever messed with my little sister, I'd make sure to give them hell." Kara chuckled. "I guess I failed to realize you'd do the same for your little brother."

Kara continued to smile, until she remembered what just happened. Then her smile disappeared.

"We've got good news and bad news." Barry stated as he, Oliver and Kent entered the scene.

"The good news is we think we've found Kenny." Oliver said.

"Think?" Alex asked.

"Well it was kind of hard to tell give the fact that his face was a little... unrecognizable." Barry explained.

"What do you mean by unrecognizable?" Kara asked.

"As in his face was so blooded and beaten, you couldn't tell it was him." Oliver stated.

"Oh." Kara responded, making a concerned look. "Who could've done that?"

"My guess would be Von." Oliver answered. "After what Kenny did to Lena and his child... anyone would react the way Von did."

"And the bad news?" Alex asked.

"There's no sign of Von or Despero." Kent answered.

"Maybe Von left after... Kenny." Kent offered an answer. "And maybe Despero..."

"The way is see it, Von went off somewhere, and Despero was nothing more than a legend." Alex stated.

"But.. but..." Kent kept repeating, wanting the legend to be real.

"There's no evidence to suggest that Despero is or ever was there." Alex stated. "Kenny's been... dealt with, and we have Kara back. I don't see any reason to stay here."

"Neither do I." Oliver agreed.

DEO

Kara sat on one of the infirmary beds as Dr. Hamilton walked in holding her chart.

"Well the good news is that the head CT didn't pick up anything wrong with your brain, and you have no injuries besides a few cuts a bruises." Dr. Hamilton explained.

"Yeah." Kara responded, clearly thinking of something else.

"Is something bothering you?" Hamilton asked.

"I need to speak to someone. Am I clear to go?" Kara asked.

"Well I don't have any reason to keep you here, but..."

Kara didn't wait. She stood up from the bed and left the infirmary.

She was making her way to the exit until she was stopped by Oliver.

"Hey, where are you going?" Oliver asked.

Kara sighed. "I need to talk to Lena."

Concern appeared on Oliver's face.

"About Lillian?" Kara nodded in response. "Kara, I know you feel guilty about Lillian's death, but..."

"I am guilty." Kara interrupted. "I shot her in the head."

"You weren't yourself."

"And that's an excuse? I murdered my best friend's mother."

"Lena wasn't even that close to her. And Lillian wasn't exactly a saint either."

"But she was still a human being. And I murdered her in cold blood. The only way I can even think about forgiven myself is by doing this." Kara took a minute before she continued to speak. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Alex or anyone else."

Oliver sighed. "Fine, but on one condition. You let me take you somewhere tonight."

"What a date?" Kara asked with a weird look on her face.

"Not exactly. You'll find out what later." Oliver vaguely answered.

"Fine." Kara agreed.

She then turned around and left the DEO.

Forest

The two aliens soon landed in the middle of the forest, creating a crater.

When the got up, the faced each other and began to circle one another.

"You can't beat me." Despero stated. "Even with all of your powers, the only object that's ever been known to..."

Despero was interrupted when Von pulled out the dagger. Despero the looked at Von stupefied.

"Kent told me about this dagger and how it was used to kill you the first time around." Von said smiling. "Let's see if it can do it the second time around."

Von then leapt at Despero who caught Von before he could drive it through Despero. Despero then threw Von so far, he went several hundred feet into the forest, crashing into stones, trees and bushes until he finally stopped. Despero then began flying at Von. Von seeing this grabbed one of the trees still in the ground, pulled it out from the ground and hit Despero with it the moment he got close to him. Despero went flying into the other direction until his motion stopped.

Von then flew in front of Despero unconscious body, pulled out the dagger again and spoke.

"God my ass."

Von then went up to Despero, preparing to stab him.

Lena's Apartment

Lena walked up to knocking door wearing nothing pajamas, and opened it to find Kara on the other side.

"Hey." Kara greeted.

"Hey." Lena responded, uninterested. "You can come in if you want."

Lena then sat down on the couch and did Kara right next to her.

"I heard about what happened with the baby." Kara began. "Lena, I am so sorry."

"I keep wondering if this is God's way of telling me I'm not destined to become a mother." Lena began. "I mean, I'm a Luthor. I feel like everything and everyone around me sees nothing but the sister of a super villain. And this baby would be half-Kryptonian and half-Luthor, and it would've been treated as a freak for being both."

"Lena, I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, but you're wrong. You've always been the best friend who believed in me as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. You have one of the kindest hearts I have ever known. You would've been a fantastic mother."

"Yeah, unlike my own."

"Yeah... about Lillian." Kara awkwardly began. "She... sorta... passed away."

Lena turned her head to Kara in disbelief.

"What?" Lena asked. "She's dead?"

Kara nodded.

Lena leaned back into the couch, thinking about Lillian and letting some tears fall.

"That's a lot to take in."

"There's something else too." Kara said, getting Lena's attention. "I... killed her." Lena's eyes widened at this revelation. "I'm so sorry. I... I wasn't thinking clearly and I... I... I don't even have an excuse. I just want you to know that..."

Lena then engulfed Kara in a hug, astonishing Kara.

"How could you forgive me so easily? She was your mother."

"And you're my sister." Lena replied.

Kara then returned the hug.

"Thank you." Kara responded.

Forest

Von then went up to Despero, preparing to stab him.

But then, he couldn't move anything. Not his legs, not his arms, not his body, not his head, nothing.

Despero then stood up from the dirt smiling at Von.

"I admit, I underestimated you." Despero stated. "But you are still nothing compared to me. Now, I want you to drive that dagger right into your chest."

The hand that had the dagger then started moving until the dagger was pointed at Von.

Von tried to resist, but to no avail.

The dagger pieced his skin and Von went falling to the ground, and almost immediately closed his eyes due to the heavy blood loss.

Restaurant

Later at night, Kara walked into a restaurant to meet Oliver at a two person table.

She took a seat right in front of Oliver and asked.

"Why are we here?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." Oliver said right before he opened his menu. "In the mean time you can order something."

Kara rolled her eyes, but opened the menu.

The two sat for about twenty minutes and Kara was starting to get bored.

"Alright, either tell me what this is about or I'm leaving." Kara threatened.

"Look over there." Oliver said, nudging his head to a table her right.

Kara looked at the table to see a father and two little kids sitting there.

"Okay, I see a dad and two kids. What about them?"

"You don't recognize the father?" Oliver asked. "You saved him."

"I don't think so. I remember everyone I've saved." Kara replied, sure of herself.

"Maybe as Supergirl, but I never said she saved them." Confusion crossed Kara's face. "His name is Fred Maywalker. Last year, he was facing life in prison for a murder he didn't commit. The evidence against him was solid, but a reporter named Kara Danvers looked into his case and found evidence proving he didn't commit the murder. Because of you, he got to spend his life with his kids instead of some jail cell."

Awe appeared on Kara's face at this.

"Why did you show me this?" she asked.

"Because of two things. You think that Supergirl was the only part of your life that allowed you to save people, well he's the proof you were wrong. The other one is that you obviously believe that killing Lillian made you a bad person, but trust me Kara, you're not. You're just someone who's done some much good but one bad thing."

Kara smiled at Oliver with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Thank you." she said to Oliver.

Kara's Apartment

Kara woke up in her bed when the sun entered her eyes.

Kara sat up, trying to remember what happened, until it hit her.

She turned her head to the side to see Oliver sleeping next to her.

"Oh no." she said. "Not again."

DEO

Alex was walking around the DEO, until Winn called out to her.

"Alex. There's something you might want to see."

Alex walked over to Winn by his desk.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Okay, I've been looking at some of the stuff Oliver picked up from Kenny's body, and I found this."

Winn then held the necklace.

"Yeah, that belonged to his girlfriend Kate." Alex explained.

"Well Kara said that Kenny could restore her powers by boosting her cells with energy. And theoretically that can work considering the fact she shared the gold k with Brainiac. But the problem is that it would require an insane amount of energy that can't be found just any where. But I've scanned the necklace, and it is radiating that much insane energy."

"So you think you could use the necklace to restore Kara's powers?" Alex asked, getting what Winn was suggesting.

"In theory yes. But we do have one problem. We don't have the means to properly transfer the energy from the necklace to Kara's cells."

"Freeze!"

"Hands in the air."

"What the hell is that thing." several agents yelled, pointing their guns.

Hearing what was going on, Alex, Winn and J'onn walked up to the center of the DEO to see Despero standing above the stairs.

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"I am Despero the Reborn." he introduced, getting a look of disbelief from just about everyone in the DEO.

"Why are you here?" J'onn asked.

"To eliminate this so called threat."

"Fire!" J'onn ordered.

But no fired. They just stood there.

"You humans are too easy." Despero said smiling.

The DEO agents then turned their guns on themselves.

"What are you doing?" J'onn asked, fearfully of their lives.

"A demonstration of my power." Despero answered.

J'onn's eyes then glowed red as he tried to psychically battle Despero.

But Despero just smiled seeing this.

"Your powers in nothing to me Martian." Despero stated.

J'onn then held his head as he fell to the floor screaming in agony.

"This is bad." Winn stated.

"That's an understatement." Alex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it there, but this chapter already had a good amount of stuff going on. We've got about three more chapters before the story's over, so if you could stick with me till then, it would be much appreciated.
> 
> What do you think will be everyone's next move against Despero?
> 
> What do you think's going to happen with Kara and Oliver now?
> 
> Say so in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	11. Truth And Justice

Chapter 11: Truth And Justice

Alex and Winn took a few steps back as Despero began walking down the stairs towards them.

"There is no dishonor in your retreat." Despero stated, seeing the fear in their bodies. "It is only natural to feel fear when beholding a god."

"You're no god." Alex stated.

"The last person who told me that ended up with a dagger in their chest." Despero shot back.

Despero continued his menacingly walk towards the two, until he heard a voice from behind.

"Hey!"

Despero turned around to the voice's origin to be greeted with a punch to the face, sending the psychic all the way back of the DEO.

The DEO agents were then immediately released from Despero's influence, and lowered their guns from their own heads.

J'onn also then stopped screaming in his psychically induced pain, and looked up to see Clark.

"Clark?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Oh thank God." Winn said. "I thought we were going to die there for a second."

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Well I was going to check up on Kara." Clark answered. "But after seeing the lack of kryptonite defenses, I knew something was wrong."

Despero then got up from the rubble and began walking back to the group.

"Okay, so what is going on?" Clark asked.

"Basically we're apparently fighting an alien psychic god or something." Winn said as fast as he could.

The DEO agents then pointed the guns at Despero again, and fired seemingly endless rounds.

After at least thirty seconds, they were all out of ammo, and Despero still stood there with flatten bullets on the ground surrounding him.

"Of course he's bullet proof." Winn said in his 'should've known' voice.

Despero's face showed he was extremely angry.

"Now you shall learn the price for attacking a higher being!" Despero yelled.

But before Despero could make good on his threat, a yellow lightening streak appeared in the DEO.

And before Despero knew it, everyone besides himself vanished.

"Pathetic." he stated before walking back to the control panel.

He then smiled as an idea came into mind.

Kara's Apartment

Kara and Oliver each stood on the other side of the bed as Kara started throwing Oliver's clothes to him.

"Alright. How about we pretend last night didn't happen, and go back to the way things are?" Kara suggested.

"Trust me Kara, that's not going to work." Oliver said, sure of himself. "I've done that more than once, it's not easy to put something like this away."

"Well trust me Oliver, this is not going to work. We are two very different people from two different universes. I sound insane just saying this. Besides, you deserve better than me anyway."

Concern appeared on Oliver's face after hearing that.

"What does that mean?" he asked. Kara sighed. "You still feel guilty about Lillian don't you."

"I murdered her in cold blood." Kara answered.

"Trust me, I'm not too good for you. If anything, you're too good for me."

"Oh come one, that can't be true."

"You'd be surprised."

Kara looked down at the floor, not convinced by what Oliver told her.

"I get it." Oliver began. "You feel as though you're a monster. I've been there, but you're wrong. Maybe you made a mistake, maybe you did a bad thing, but that doesn't define who you are. I'm going to give you some advice that took me awhile to learn: forgive yourself."

"Easier said than done." Kara stated.

"No debate there. But if you don't learn to do that sooner or later, the guilt will eat away at you and at those you love."

Kara sighed. "And that's why I slept with you. You made me feel better about everything."

Oliver lightly chuckled.

"Thanks, I don't usually hear something like that."

Just then, Kara's phone started ringing.

Kara then picked up the phone and answered it.

"Alex? Why are you..." Kara began to ask, but was stopped.

"Despero's real." Alex said over the phone.

"What?" Kara asked in confusion and disbelief.

"He's real and he's pretty powerful."

"I don't..."

"Go to Lena's, I'll explain the rest there."

Alex then hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Oliver asked.

"I'm honestly not too sure." Kara replied.

CatCo Tower

James walked up to one of the employee's desks and asked.

"Hey, did you get those reports done?"

The employee looked up and responded.

"Um, no I've been..."

His response was interrupted when Despero came flying into the same floor.

Everyone stood up and stared at Despero in shock.

"This is your planet's form of communication?" Despero asked, observing the area.

He then looked at someone with a camera.

"You." he said as he pointed at them. "Send my message."

"I don't know who you are." James began. "But we're not going to..."

James's protest ended when he and everyone on the floor fell to the ground, clutching their heads and screaming in pain.

It felt like it went on for hours, when it reality it was but a few seconds.

The agony then ended and James looked up at Despero who was staring down upon him.

"Next time you try to resist me human, I will turn your brain into mush." Despero threated.

Lena's Apartment

Kara and Oliver entered Lena's apartment to see J'onn, Winn, Alex, Barry, and Clark gathered in a circle, discussing the situation.

"A psychic alien god?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy." Alex admitted. "I didn't believe it myself either, but after seeing what he could do to dozens of agents and to J'onn... it's hard not to believe in anymore."

Lena walked up to Kara and asked.

"What exactly is happening?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Kara replied. "You let them in your apartment?"

"More like they let themselves in." Lena responded. "Because it's not like Lena Luthor has a life or anything." she said sarcastically.

"Kara." Alex cried out approaching her sister.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Despero happened." Winn answered.

"Looks like I was right about Despero." Kent stated proudly as he walked in.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she reluctantly stated. "You were right. How did you even know what happened?"

"I made the conclusion after watching this." Kent answered as he turned on Lena's TV to reveal Despero on the CatCo news network.

"Greeting humans, I am Despero." Despero began. "I am here to begin my reign across the entire universe, and luckily for you, it will begin on your planet. Naturally you may wish to resist me, to stand up to me. You may believe that because you've avoided an alien takeover once or twice that you can stop me. So I will give you one warning: I am no alien general or queen, I am a god. And you cannot defy a god, you can only surrender to them. If you fail to head this warning, I will take your allegiance by force. Goodbye, for now."

The transmission then ended, and the TV went static.

"Why would Despero do this?" Kara asked. "What is his plan."

"According to legend, Despero plotted to build a new universal order under his rule." Kent began. "If the legend is real, he'll not just stop with Earth's downfall..."

"But he'll continue his rampage until the entire universe bows before him." Clark said, knowing the answer.

"Well then I say we find something that can kill him, and put it between his... uh... three eyes." Alex suggested.

"That might be a little bit hard to do." Winn stated.

"Why?" Barry asked.

"Because of that." Winn pointed outside Lena's window to the streets to reveal many different species of aliens running and destroying the streets.

"Despero must've released them from the DEO." J'onn said.

"Then we need to take them down along with Despero." Barry added.

"What we need is time to regroup and retaliate." Clark suggested.

"Where are we going to do that?" Alex asked. "The DEO's overrun and we can't get far with an army of aliens out on the streets."

"I actually might have a solution." Lena said grinning.

Later

The group followed Lena to her basement, where they encountered a familiar gateway.

"This is a smaller version of the gateway I built with Rhea." Lena said.

"Where does it lead?" Kara asked.

"Not to our deaths right?" Winn asked.

"No... probably not." Lena answered.

"That does not sound as confident as I would like." Winn replied, concerned.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go first." Lena offered as she turned on the gateway.

Lena then walked up to the gateway, turned around to face the group, and walked backwards, going through the portal.

"She's not dead right?" Winn asked.

Lena then pocked her head back to their side.

"No I'm not." she stated.

"Just wanted to be sure is all." Winn replied.

The group then entered the gateway and walked into some sort of base.

"Where are we?" Alex asked as she looked around the base.

"Are we underground?" Kent asked.

"Not exactly." Bruce answered as he walked up to the group.

"Bruce?" Kara asked surprised. "Why are you..."

"Me and Bruce worked on this after he got you out of jail." Lena answered.

"Work on what exactly?" Barry asked.

"Follow me." Lena said, leading the group up a flight of stairs and to a giant window.

The group then stared at amazement at the sight.

"We're... we're..." Winn was speechless.

"We're in space." Kara finished as she looked at the planet Earth from the space station.

Forest

Von woke up laying down next to a fire with his shirt off.

He tried to stand up, but felt pain throughout his entire body.

He then noticed that a bandage was placed on his chest.

"Lay down." a woman with black hair and in her early twenties said coming up to him. "You are still recovering."

"You know, if you wanted to see me without my shirt, you could've just asked." Von said with a small smile.

"Well at least your funny bone is intact Von." the woman said sarcastically.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Von asked.

"I read your mind while you were asleep. I learned everything about you." she answered.

"Yeah, cause that's not creepy at all." he said sarcastically.

She then rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, in fact I need you." she stated.

"Why?"

"Because you may be the only one who can stop Despero."

"Despero!" he shouted, angry that he forgot what happened. "He made me stab myself with the dagger."

"Yep. Luckily I was able to teleport to you before you died."

That sentence got Von's attention.

"Teleport? Who or what are you?"

"You can call me Zatanna." she answered.

"Zatanna? And people ask me what kind of name Von is."

Zatanna rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I'm a magician."

"Really?"

"Yes really." she said unamused. "Look, I don't normally get involved in situation like this, but when I sensed Despero was free, I knew that I couldn't just sit back and watch this unfold."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Von asked.

Zatanna then handed him the dagger.

"This is the only weapon on the planet capable of killing him. You need to shove that dagger through his heart, or else he will enslave not just humankind, but every species and race he encounters."

"Good to know." Von said, standing up. "But his mind control is pretty damn powerful."

Zatanna then handed him a cup of tea.

"This a special and rare tea that will prevent Despero from entering your mind." Zatanna explained.

"Thanks." Von said as he took the cup and started sipping it. "It really sucked. I never knew mind control was such a an uncomfortable experience. It does however explain why my sister hates me so much."

Von then finished the tea and handed the empty cup back to Zatanna.

"What about you?" he asked. "What are you going to do?"

"If you fail, I'm going to make the necessary arrangements for humanity's defense against Despero." she answered.

"So basically, while I'm out there possible dying, you're going to just hide in the corner?" Von asked, disappointed by her answer.

"It's to insure that even if you fail..."

"Got it, whatever." Von said as her put on his shirt and flew up into the sky.

"Why do I get feeling I'm going to meet you again?" she asked herself as she stared into the sky.

Space Station

Kara stared out the window looking down upon Earth, doing nothing put contemplating.

"Hey." Clark greeted as he stood beside her. "You okay?"

"I'm really tired of people asking me that." Kara said.

"After what happened with Brainiac, the gold kryptonite, can you blame them for being worried?" Clark pointed out.

"It's not them I blame."

"It's yourself." Clark said, knowing the answer.

Kara sighed. "You once told me that Kara Danvers was just as important as Supergirl. But it's hard to believe that after doing all these amazing things, inspiring hope for people, and then watching it all fade away after losing my powers."

"I'd being lying if I said Supergirl wasn't inspiring, but that doesn't mean Kara Danvers isn't either."

"Kara Danvers didn't inspire people to override a Kryptonian mind controlling system, that was Supergirl. Kara Danvers also didn't inspire people to fight back during the Daxamite invasion, that was also Supergirl."

"Maybe, but Supergirl didn't save Alex from drowning in alcohol, that was Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers also showed someone named Winslow Schott that it doesn't matter who your father was, what matters is who you choose to be. I think you've been so caught up in Supergirl's powers, you haven't realized Kara Danvers's powers."

Kara then looked at the ground, thinking about what her cousin just told her, until her thoughts were interrupted by Barry.

"Hey guys." Barry announced to Kara and Clark. "I think we're ready."

Kara and Clark followed Barry into the room where the group surrounded a table with the letters JL inscribed in the center.

"JL?" Kara asked. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Justice League." Lena answered.

"The name you gave us after we stopped Brainiac?" Oliver asked.

"I've heard about your adventures where you came together to fight whatever force there was. So I figured I might as well give you guys a name and a base of operations."

"And what do you call this place?" Clark asked.

"The Watchtower." Bruce answered.

"Not bad." Barry complimented.

"Can we get down to the business at hand?" Alex asked.

Everyone nodded as they took their positions around the table.

"Nelson." Alex said turning her head to the archeologist. "How do we kill Despero?"

"Well... unless you have the dagger, you can't."

"Dagger?" Clark asked.

"It was this magical dagger that could apparently kill anything." Barry answered.

"It probably would've been on Kenny, but I searched his body and I didn't find it." Oliver stated.

"Back at the DEO, Despero mentioned something about sending a dagger into someone's chest." Alex contributed.

"I hate to say it." Winn began. "But it's possible Despero was referring to Von. He might've been in the caves when Kenny resurrected Despero.

Concern appeared on Kara and Clark's faces after hearing this.

"We'll be sure to mourn him after Despero is taken care of." Alex stated, not wanting to waste time on grieving Von. "When he attacked the DEO, he was able to incapacitate J'onn and dozens of DEO agents without so much as a sweat. If his psychic powers are that strong, we'll need something to block them."

"We probably have something here that can interfere with Despero's psychic connection." Lena contributed.

"Alright." Alex said pleased. "So how can we stop him?"

"Despero's immortal, so without the dagger you don't stand a chance at killing him without that dagger." Kent stated.

"Despero isn't the only problem." Bruce added. "Aren't we forgetting the aliens he released?"

"Bruce is right." Clark agreed. "We need to deal with them before they hurt anyone."

"I think the wisest approach is to divide into groups." Oliver suggested.

"I agree." Alex stated. "How about this, Clark is the strongest one here, so I think he should deal with Despero while the rest of us round up the escapees."

"If Despero was able to defeat Von, I don't know what my odds against him are to be." Clark confessed.

"I have an idea." Winn began. "Before Despero attacked, I discovered that Kate's necklace was emitting a lot of energy. So I theorized that if that energy could be property harnessed, it could shock Kara's cells to absorb the radiation of a yellow sun again."

This got Kara's attention.

"Would it work?" she asked.

"In theory." Winn replied. "But the problem is that we don't have anything to properly transfer the energy from the necklace to your cells. If we try to dump all of the energy in you... well... with lack of better words, kaboom."

"The fortress might have something to help." Clark suggested.

"That's a good idea." Kara agreed. "Alright, if we do this, we'll have two Kryptonian instead of one."

"Kara, this is extremely risky." Alex said, worried for Kara.

"If it means saving the world and stopping Despero, then it's worth the risk." Kara said, with no intention of changing her mind.

"Fine." Alex accepted she wasn't going to change Kara's mind. "But I'm going with you."

"So will I." Winn stated. "You'll need the person who theorized this. Plus, I always wanted to see the Fortress of Solitude."

"Well if everyone's going back to National City to deal with Despero and the aliens, how are we going to get to the Arctic?" Alex asked.

"I could probably set the gateway to open a portal by the fortress." Lena offered.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Alex stated.

"We're not exactly high on options." Kara pointed out.

"Well, we've all got jobs to do, so I say we head out and try to save the world." Oliver stated.

Fortress of Solitude 

Kara, Alex and Winn walked into the fortress and approached the main computer.

Kara then put her hand on the computer, and it began to speak.

"Hello Kara Zor-El, what can I do for you?"

"I want to insert a new power source and have you safety transfer the energy into me." Kara stated.

"Of course." the computer responded as a hole opened. "Insert the power source here."

"Are you sure about this Kara?" Winn asked. "Because if you do this and something goes wrong, there's no going back."

"He's right." Alex agreed. "You don't have to do this to feel important. You're already the most important person in my life."

"It's not about that." Kara said. "After everything I've endured with losing my friends, my family, my planet, it has to mean something. The only way I can think of honoring them is by being Supergirl. I have to at least try."

Kara then dropped the necklace in the hole the computer opened.

The computer closed the hole, and Kara took a step backing waiting for something to happen.

"Error... error... error..." the computer kept repeating as the entire fortress began to shake.

"Computer! What is happening!" Kara yelled as she stood in the middle of the shaking ice fortress.

"The power source contains to much energy for this console to handle." the computer answered.

"Then get rid of it!" Kara yelled. "Transfer the energy to anything, just..."

Before she could finish, a powerful shockwave of energy emitted from the computer, and sent the three to the floor, knocking them all out in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was quite the chapter. I was going to add the Clark vs. Despero fight scene in this chapter, but after seeing how long it already was, I decided to save it for the next one. Originally, I was going to have them meet up in the hanger from the Dominator episodes. But I figured now wouldn't be a bad time to introduce the Watchtower.
> 
> Remember this scene, because it's going to cause some events that you probably can't predict (that's all I'm going to say).
> 
> Do you think Kara was right to try and get her powers back, despite the risks and what was happening?
> 
> Do you think she has her powers?
> 
> Do you think Clark and/or Von can defeat Despero?
> 
> If you enjoyed and the questions above in the reviews, I always enjoy reading your comments, and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	12. I'm No Supergirl

Chapter 12: I'm No Supergirl

Kara woke up laying back down on the icy floor of the fortress.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she and Winn stood up, holding their heads.

"The console couldn't handle the energy from the necklace." Kara explained as she stood up as well.

"It must've overloaded." Winn suggested.

"Computer!" Kara yelled as she walked towards the console. "What happened?"

"The fortress attempted to fulfill your request by transferring the energy to anything it could. However the console almost immediately overloaded before it could transfer all of it, so it expelled the energy." the computer answered.

"If you were exposed to the energy from the necklace, then it should've given you back your powers." Winn stated.

Kara turned around to face Alex and Winn.

"I don't feel any different." she stated.

"Well try using on of your powers." Alex suggested.

Kara nodded and began to send a stare towards their direction.

Winn seeing this immediately ducked, believing she was trying to use her heat vision.

"I was trying to x-ray you." Kara said, knowing why Winn ducked.

Winn then stood back up and replied.

"Well I didn't know that."

Kara then sighed in disappointment.

"I don't think it worked." she said.

Concern appeared on Alex's face after hearing that.

"You don't know that." Alex said, trying to comfort her. "I mean you've been without your powers for a few months now. Maybe you just need..."

"No." Kara interrupted. "You were right, this was a waste of time."

Kara then began to exit the room, leaving Alex and Winn to feel sorry for her.

National City Streets

Despero walked through the abandoned streets of the city. Cars were on fire, windows to stores and shops were shattered and broken, explosion could be heard in the background.

Despero looked at the city he brought to ruin, and smiled at the sight.

"Despero!" a voice yelled from behind him.

Despero turned around to see Superman behind him.

"So you're Superman?" Despero asked as he examined him from a distance. "Son of Krypton, Man of Steel, that Superman I've been hearing so much about?" Despero scoffed. "They call you a god. But I know better."

"You're no god." Superman shot back. "You're a monster!"

Superman then began walking towards Despero, who did that same.

"Mere mortals cannot distinguish between god and monster." Despero stated as he walked towards Superman. "All they can do is look at either amazement or fear."

"And unlike, I chose to inspire hope." Superman replied.

Despero once again scoffed at Superman's comment.

"You truly are nothing but a mortal. A god would know that hope is nothing but a concept made by men to ignore the truth around them."

Soon the two were right in front of each, and Superman sent the first blow.

Superman uppercutted Despero, sending him miles into the sky. As Despero soured high above the city, Superman appeared right above him, and sent another blow to Despero, sending him even faster back towards the ground.

Despero the stood up dazed in a crater he created from his fall.

"Not bad." Despero commented as he stared at Superman flying a few feet from the ground. "But you're only lying to yourself if you think you can defeat me."

Immediately after his comment, Despero sped so fast, Superman failed to notice, and delivered a blow to Superman, sending back into the pavement of the road.

Superman stood up from the rubble and activated his heat vision and sent it at Despero.

But Despero merely raised his hand, and the heat vision stopped before it even made contact with Despero.

Despero then began walking towards Superman with his hand still in the air and the heat vision decreasing with each footstep Despero took towards him.

Eventually, Despero reached Superman, grabbed his head and brought it to the pavement ground. He then lifted it back up only to bring it back down. He repeated this again, again, again and again.

Despero the turned Superman over in his barely conscious state and began to speak.

"Like I told you. Super or not, you are but a man. While I am a god."

Despero then leaned down to Superman's level and was about to pick him up an unleash even more damage on him. But he stopped when Superman suddenly disappeared before him.

"What in..." Despero asked aloud as he searched the area for an explanation.

The next thing Clark knew was that someone lightly slapped the side of his cheek.

"Come on cuz." the familiar voice said. "Don't die on me."

Clark opened his eyes as best he could to see Von right in front of him.

"Von?" Clark asked, still dazed.

"Yep." Von responded. "Your favorite cousin. Now do me a favor, stay here, heal up, and don't die. I'll handle Despero."

Von then stood up and sped away from Clark.

Despero continued to search for the missing Kryptonian, until someone yelled from behind him.

"Hey! Three eyes!"

Despero turned around to see Von alive.

"You survived the dagger?" Despero asked surprised. "I'm impressed. I underestimated you."

"Well if we're being honest, I sort of underestimated you too." Von replied. "But I won't make that mistake again."

Despero smiled. "Neither will I."

Despero then sped at Von, who did the same. In mere seconds, the two aliens meet each other, and both sent a punch to the other at super speed. This caused the two to be sent several hundred back in the opposite directions. Von's motion was stopped when a store ended his 'trip' through the air.

When Von stood up from the rubble of the store, Despero appeared in front of him, and wrapped his hands around Von's neck and pushed the Kryptonian against one of the walls of the barely standing store.

"Any last words false god?" Despero asked.

Von then took three of his fingers, and jammed them into Despero's three eyes.

The psychic screamed in pain, and let Von go to hold his eyes in pain.

"Von-El don't play fair." Von stated as he pulled out the dagger.

He then brought it down on Despero. But Despero quickly regained his vision, and stopped the dagger before it made contact. With his other hand, he pushed Von away, causing Von to let go of the dagger.

Despero then took the dagger in both hands and broke it into two.

He then dropped the destroyed dagger to ground as Von looked astonished at the sight.

"Are you shitting me?!" he yelled. "It was that easy?! Do you have any idea what a bitch that dagger's been?!"

Despero grinned at the angry and shocked Kryptonian.

"Now nothing can end my reign." Despero stated.

He then kicked Von while he was still on the floor, sending him through the wall of the store, and into the streets.

Fortress of Solitude

Kara stood outside the console room with tears flowing down her cheeks, realizing she'd never be Supergirl again.

Kara then felt her phone vibrate, and she reluctantly opened it to see something surprising to her.

A voicemail from Von.

She played it.

"Hey sis, it's me... Von, although you probably know that. Then again, you might think I'm dead after the whole Despero thing. Well, surprise, surprise, I'm not dead. Although I might be in the next 20 minutes or so. So I guess this is like my will and testimony or something if I do die. So here it goes: I know you've been struggling after the whole 'I'm not a hero anymore.' Well, I wanted you to know you're wrong. Because Supergirl isn't my hero, Kara Danvers is. Because she helped me believe that I deserved love, happiness, family. She helped me believe in myself as a human and as a Kryptonian. She is one of the very few people to believe I was worth a damn. I was wrong to ever think that your human side was worthless. Because honestly, it's my favorite part right now. Anyway, I just wanted to say my piece is all. So... I guess this is goodbye."

The voicemail then ended.

Kara smiled as she stared at the phone and thought about what everyone's been telling her about her human side.

"Kara." Alex cried as she and Winn walked up to her. "I know you're unhappy with the results, but..."

"No." Kara interrupted. "I'm okay." Surprise appeared on Alex and Winn's faces after hearing that. "For the first time since Mon-El, I'm okay."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, but we've got problems to deal with." Alex pointed out.

"I know." Kara replied. "So let's stop them."

Kara closed her eyes and focused on all of her senses, all of her surroundings, all of her emotions.

She then knew the truth.

She crouched to the floor, and in the blink of an eye, flew up out of the fortress, and headed to National City.

"Well... I think it's safe to assume she's got her powers back." Winn said, astonished by the revelation.

"Yeah, probably." Alex agreed.

National City Streets

Despero was on top of Von and was sending one punch after another to the Kryptonian's face.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Von began to speak. "But now that the dagger's off the game board, unless you're packing some gold k, you can't kill me."

Despero smiled at the comment. He then got off of Von and lifted him in the air by his neck.

"Who said anything about killing you?" Despero asked. "You're endless suffering shall serve as an example to those who dare defy my will."

Suddenly, Despero was sent far away from Von by someone.

Von looked upon his savior to see Kara wearing her Supergirl outfit again.

"Either I've got some brain damage, or you've got your powers back." Von stated.

Kara chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it's the second one."

Von smiled and chuckled at her response.

"It's good to see you here." Clark said as he made his way to the two. "We could really use the assistance."

"Looks like it." Kara agreed as she stared at the blood on Clark and Von. "What about the dagger?"

"Despero destroyed it." Von answered.

"Then how are we going to stop him?" Clark asked.

"Together." Kara answered confidently.

"That's cute." Despero stated as he walked towards the three talking. "But it doesn't matter how many fools and weaklings you get. You will never be a match for a god."

"That's your problem Despero." Clark stated.

"Despite all of your powers and all of the years of experience you have, you fail to realize a very simple form of strength." Von continued.

"El mayarah. Stronger together." Kara finished.

Kara then launched herself at Despero, who easily grabbed her and threw her behind him. But doing this left him open to Clark and Von who both sent brutal punches to Despero's side. Despero hissed in pain, and he grabbed Clark and threw him to his left. But then Von sent another brutal punch to Despero's back, once again causing him to hiss in pain. Despero then turned around and sent the Kryptonian back into the buildings. Kara then once again appeared and like Clark and Von, sent a powerful punch to Despero's face, causing him to fall to the floor dazed.

He then got back on his feet, but saw all three Kryptonians surrounding him and sending one punch after another to him. When Kara hit him, it sent him to Von, who hit him and sent him to Clark, who hit him and sent him back to Kara, and so on. Eventually, Despero regained enough of his strength to use his telekinesis to knock the three Kryptonians back.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled as he did this. "I will not be undermined by the three of you!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kara asked as she looked at Von and Clark with her eyes glowing red, preparing her heat vision.

Clark and Von nodded, getting the message and activated their heat vision just like Kara.

The three then fired their heat vision at Despero, who stopped it with his telekinesis before the hit him.

At first, the psychic grew a smile, believing he was too powerful for them. But suddenly, he felt their strength growing, and his diminishing.

He tried to hold it, but the lasers were inching their way towards him.

He cried out in pain before he lost his strength, and all three lasers made contact.

Despero felt pain and fire ripe through his body, and looked at his hands to see them turning to dust, and it was quickly spreading around his entire body.

He looked up to the sky in astonishment and said one last thing.

"And the true gods are revealed."

An explosion then ripped through right where Despero was, sending the Kryptonians back.

When the three of them stood up to witness the site, Von asked.

"Did we win?"

Clark and Kara looked around, wondering the same thing.

"I think we might have." Clark answered.

Kara then laughed in amazement at their accomplish. Then Clark joined too, and so did Von.

The three then met with each other and entered a group hug.

"We did it!" they cried out.

Unknown

A bald headed man woke up, chained to some table with a bowl of spaghetti right in front of him.

At the other end of the table was an unfamiliar man to him.

"Hello Lex Luthor." the strange man began. "My name is Simon Tycho, and I would like to discuss some business. Hope you don't mind the spaghetti. I didn't know what you like, so I assumed you're man who doesn't hate pasta."

"Where am I?" Lex asked.

"Free. Or at least free from your previous prison. In fact, I even gave you a gift, the whole world now believes that Lex Luthor is dead. I hope you realize it wasn't easy or cheap to accomplish such a task, but few things are in this business."

"What did you mean by 'discussing business?'" Lex asked, curious about Simon.

"Well, the whole world knows that Lex Luthor was a little... distrustful when it comes to aliens, especially Kryptonians."

Lex chuckled. "So you want me to help you kill Superman and Supergirl."

"In a sense." Simon answered vaguely.

"And why would I help you?" Lex asked.

"Because I can promise you two things by the time this is over. I can promise your position in society restored, and revenge."

"Revenge against Superman?"

"No. Against Supergirl." confusion appeared on Lex's face after hearing that. "Oh you don't know. Supergirl killed your mother."

An unreadable face appeared on Lex after hearing that. It didn't look sad or angry, just mildly surprised.

"Why do you want them dead?" Lex asked, not convinced Simon is sharing everything.

"Let's just say I've got a vision for a new world order, and it requires a few aliens out of the picture." Simon somewhat answered grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: Kara's got her powers back and they defeated Despero.
> 
> Bad news: Lex is free and appears to be working with Simon Tycho.
> 
> So Despero is a Justice League villain from the comics, and Simon Tycho is a Supergirl villain from the new 52 comics.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last one of this story, where you'll get a plot twist that leave you saying "WTF"
> 
> How do you think this story will end?
> 
> Answer in the comments, and goodbye.


	13. When All Is Said And Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final chapter to this story. It's been fun guys, and I'd like to say a few things about this story.
> 
> 1: You might've noticed this because it was a popular theme, but I decided to take the whole "Am I really human?" question from season 3 of Supergirl and expand upon it here. It went well considering that Kara was actually human in almost the entire story, and it was interesting to see her adapt to this with no choice.
> 
> 2: A lot of this was to introduce the Justice League and some DC characters you may or may not have recognized throughout the story, and add them to this little series. 
> 
> 3: I also wanted to introduce the relationships developments for Von/Lena and Kara/Oliver/Barry, because I have plans for them in the sequel.
> 
> As I just said, I am planning another sequel which I'll talk more about after the chapter.
> 
> Anyway I just wanted to state a few things, hope you enjoyed the story and let's finish it.

Chapter 13: When All Is Said And Done

Lena opened a bottle of champagne, and started pouring a glass for everyone in the Watchtower.

Kara started walking around the Watchtower holding her champagne, when Barry ran up behind her.

"Hey." he called out as he reached her. "I'm glad you got your powers back."

Kara smiled. "Thanks. And, thanks for sticking around not National City while I was..."

"It was nothing."

"No it wasn't." Kara insisted. "You put months of your life on hold to help make sure my earth didn't blow up or anything."

"Well, there's a good chance we might be doing more of that." Oliver said as he walked over to the two. "Considering the Dominators, then Brainiac, then Despero, it looks like both of our earths could use the Justice League from time to time."

"He's right." Barry agreed. "Next time, we could be dealing with a giant baby from Earth-42."

"Don't jinx us." Kara joked.

"Well, we've got the hanger from the Dominators situation on our earth, and you got the Watchtower on yours." Oliver said. "I'd say we've got some decent structure for whatever this is."

"Hey, Oliver." Bruce said as he walked up to him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Oliver nodded and followed Bruce.

"So from what I hear, you don't have any superpowers and only rely on your normal, non superhuman training, yes?" Oliver nodded. "Well you see, I've been doing some similar training to honor my parents wish, but I've been lacking something."

"What kind of something?" Oliver asked.

"I want give criminals a reason to obey the law. The best way I can think about doing that is inspiring fear. The problem is that I don't know exactly how to do that."

"Well, I've been done this road too. I was able to inspire a fear in criminals by posing as an archer who sends arrows their criminals."

"Well, I'm not exactly looking to become Robin Hood."

"Then do something else. What were you afraid of when you were a kid?"

"Bats." Bruce answered.

"There you go."

"You're joking right?" Bruce asked in a 'are you serious?' face.

"No. Given you do it right, you can put fear in them."

"As some bat-guy?" Bruce asked.

"Well try to go for a better name than that. But yes, it can work."

Bruce sighed. "Well, thanks for the advice."

Bruce then offered Oliver a hand, which he shook.

Meanwhile

Lena was holding her glass of champagne and staring at the Earth through the huge glass window on the Watchtower, when Von walked up to her.

"Hey." he greeted as he stood next to her. "I know we didn't exactly talk much since the baby."

"Well, with everything going on with Kara, Kenny, and Despero, we didn't exactly have much time." Lena replied.

"Yeah, I know." Von said. "But we've got that time now."

Lena turned to face Von.

"What were we even?" Lena asked. "I mean, we weren't married, we weren't engaged, I don't even know if dating is the right word to describe us. You said you loved me, and eventually I said it back, despite the fact that we've only known each other for a few months. But you are one of the extremely few people to believe in me, to help me be okay with my last name. So hell, maybe this is a mistake, maybe I'll regret it someday, but I can't help that I love you."

"Thanks." Von said with a small smile. "And I love you too. But there's something I need to do."

Confusion appeared on Lena's face after hearing that.

DEO

Oliver and Barry were in the DEO, being congratulated by J'onn.

"Thank you for your assistance with the escapee aliens." J'onn said as he shook their hands.

"No need." Oliver said.

"And we'd love to stay, but I think we've been away from our universe for a little too long." Barry stated.

"Of course." J'onn replied as he stood out of their way.

The two walked up the stairs, until they had enough room to activate the extrapolator.

"Again, I can't thank you both for staying here with me." Kara said as she walked up to the two.

"Remember, if you ever need us, we're one universe jump away." Barry said smiling.

Kara then opened her arms for a hug.

"Ah, another group hug?" Oliver asked.

"Come on Ollie." Barry insisted.

Oliver rolled his eyes with a slight smile, and joined the two in their group hug.

When the three were done, Oliver and Barry opened the portal and entered their universe.

Kara stared at the empty scene for a few seconds before Alex walked over and said.

"Are you blushing?"

Kara turned to Alex, trying to cover her cheeks.

"No." Kara lied.

"Oh my god, you've got a crush!" Alex said with a large smile.

"Alex!" Kara cried.

"Is it Barry, or Oliver?"

"I'm not answering this." Kara stated as she walked away from the scene.

But Alex kept suppressing a laugh and could do nothing for her smile.

Later

Kara walked out of the DEO and was greeted by Von as she exited the building.

"Hey." he started.

"Hey." she said back. "I... uh wanted to apologize for everything I said to you while I was... you know."

"It's okay." Von said. "I don't blame you."

"And I wanted to thank you." Kara said, getting a confused look from Von. "I heard your voicemail, and it helped me get some perspective on my human life. Yeah, Supergirl is amazing, but I guess I never realized how amazing Kara Danvers was till now. Plus, it's good to know that your big sister is your hero."

"Oh no, that was a joke." Von said.

"Sure." Kara said, not convinced.

"I'm serous. I was like, 'Alright, I've got to say something memorable. It doesn't have to be true, just emotional.'" Von insisted.

"You can't lie to your hero." Kara joked, getting a chuckle from Von.

"Listen." Von began on a more serious note. "There's something I need to tell you. I'm leaving National City."

"What?" Kara asked, surprised.

"After what happened with Lena and the baby, I thought killing Kenny would relieve some of the pain. But I was wrong. I need some time alone to sort all of this out."

"I understand." Kara replied.

"Hey." Von said as he lightly punched her arm. "This isn't goodbye. You're an idiot if you think you can get rid of me that easily." Kara chuckled. "I'll be back, I promise."

"Well, come here." Kara said as she opened her arms for a hug.

Von walked up to her and gave her the hug she wanted.

"Can you do me a favor? Be there for Lena." Von requested right before he parted the hug.

"Always." Kara replied.

"Till next time sis." Von said as he walked away.

CatCo Tower

Kara walked into Lena's office to find the brunette by her desk.

"Hey." Kara greeted.

"Hey." Lena responded. "You heard about Von?"

"Yeah. You okay? With Von and the baby and your mother?"

"I will be." Lena answered honestly. "At least you got your powers back."

"Yeah." Kara said as she lightly chuckled.

"We've got a fire downtown!" one of the reporters yelled, causing the whole floor to run around.

"I'll be back." Kara said to Lena as she ran to the elevator, taking off her glasses and pulling down her shirt to reveal her Supergirl outfit.

"Oh I've missed this." she said to herself.

Alleyway

A young couple were walking down the alleyway, when two guys came out. One of them stood in front while the other stood behind them.

"Give us everything you have!" the guy in front of them yelled as he held a gun.

The couple obeyed his orders, and started pulling out wallets, unchaining jewelry and watches.

But then, something immediately appeared in front of the guy with the gun.

Before he could react, the figure threw him against the wall of the alleyway, knocking him out.

The other guy behind the couple then ran at him, but was stopped when the figure easily grabbed him by the throat, and threw him against the wall head first.

The couple stood in fear, shock and astonishment.

They tried to get a good look at their savior, but his face was covered with a mask.

The only thing they recognized was the symbol on his chest.

It was the S Superman and Supergirl wear.

Before they knew it, their savior was gone in the blink of an eye.

"What just happened?" the man asked.

"You think I know?" the woman replied.

On the rooftops, the figure who saved them took off his mask to reveal Von's face.

He then stared at the city he just arrived at from the rooftops.

Unknown

A man and a woman entered a mostly empty room.

The only one in the room besides themselves was another man.

"What did you learn?" the man asked.

"The humans themselves are rather primitive. And unlike us, they don't posses the powers we do under yellow sun."

"But?" the man asked, sensing more.

"But, they do have protectors that are rather... considerable."

"What do you mean?"

The woman walked closer to the man and handed him photos of Superman and Supergirl.

"The humans call them Superman and Supergirl." the woman explained.

The man looked at the photos before turning his attention back to the other man and woman.

"They are children of the House of El." the man said.

The woman sighed before opening her mouth to speak.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted." the man answered.

"With all due respects Colonel..." she was stopped when the man gave her a stare. "...General, we aren't the first Kryptonians to arrive on this planet. We believe Non once attempted to conquer the planet, but was prevented. What's more troublesome is that unlike us, he had an army. We don't know if there are any more of us out there."

"I'll admit, we are facing a dark hour in our journey. But we have survived far worse than this planet, or these so called protectors. And soon, this Superman, Supergirl, and the entire human race will kneel before Zod."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story folks. If you're unhappy with the ending (although at least Kara's ending was better than the previous story), you can read more when the sequel comes out. I've already have a lot of ideas, and I've got a lot planned.
> 
> If you have any requests or comments, say so in the reviews, I might implement your request if I like it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the story overall.


End file.
